Cursed
by dcgirl91
Summary: AU story. An encounter with an ancient artifact at the museum Elisa begins to act strangely. Speaking and acting differently to everyone. With little knowledge on the artifact it's up to Goliath, Matt and the rest of the clan to figure it out in order to save her before it's too late. Meanwhile Elisa deals with her past which may hold the key to solving the mystery of the artifact
1. Prologue

**Before reading this story here's a quick background of what it's about. This story is an AU or alternate universe for those who don't know what AU stands for (trust me I didn't know what it was for a while lol) storyline. It's something I wanted to tackle for a while but had difficulty putting together. The main storyline focus is on Elisa and the turmoil she faces after an encounter with an ancient artifact. Making her relive her past but also solve the mystery of the artifact. Hope you enjoy the story. Please fill free to leave your comments.**

 _Cloudy gray sky…coldness circling the air…the rain falling gently to the ground, as though tears were falling down someone's cheek. For some they see this as a chance to rest at home, cuddle in a warm blanket, and drinking hot coco with their loved ones. But not for a young ten year old girl dressed in black, standing in front a grave site. To her, a day like today will forever be cemented in her brain._

 _Standing in front of the grave, tears flow down as the young girl stares at the headstone in front of her._

 _Peter Maza_

 _July 15, 1944_

 _April 25, 1979_

 _Beloved Husband, Father of three, Decorated Officer_

 _Young Elisa Maza wiped away the tears though she thought it was pointless because it just made her cry even more._

" _Oh daddy, why did you have to leave us? Mommy's all alone now. Beth and Derek are alone now. I'm all alone now!" More tears fell down her cheek. Elisa felt angry at her father for leaving them but mostly she felt guilty for not being with her father that day. The day that would change their lives forever. She slowly walked up to the tombstone and placed her small hand on top._

" _I'm sorry daddy. I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I was selfish to you too. If it wasn't for me…you…you would still be here with us. But I promise you I will protect mommy, Derek and Beth. I will be there for them no matter what. I'll be a good girl to mommy too. I'll grow up to be a detective just like you so I can protect others. So nothing like this happens to anyone else. I love daddy."She rubbed the tombstone and removed her hand. Elisa then felt a hand on her shoulder._

" _Come Elisa it's time to go." Her mother said._

" _Yes, mom." Elisa took one last look at her father's grave and walked away. Little did she know her mother heard everything she said to her father._

" _She's so much like you Peter. I know that she's going to keep her promise though I am not thrilled at the idea of her being a police officer." Diane placed her hand in the tombstone._

" _Here's my promise to you. I promise to raise the children in a way that will make you proud. I will do everything in my power to give them the guidance they need to lead them to their true path." She lends forward and kisses the stone._

" _Goodbye Peter, I love you now and forever." Wiping the tears away Diane walked up to Elisa. Giving her a lovely smile she took a hold of young Elisa's hand and headed home._


	2. Chapter 1

_17 years later…_

Elisa Maza had just finished drinking her coffee as she was waiting for her friend and partner Matt Bluestone to arrive. They had a special assignment tonight at the Museum of Natural History. One of the upmost importances. At least that's what their captain told them. According to their captain an ancient artifact will be arriving from Arizona tonight as part of the Native American exhibition. There have been several attempts of stealing the item during the travel.

" _Apparently the artifact has special properties and great value in the black market. Which, of course has drawn a lot of attention to jewel thieves." The captain said._

To insure that the artifact safety the captain asked her two best detectives to help guard the artifact when it arrived. Of course they jumped at the chance. They were curious about the artifact and why it was so valuable. When Elisa told the clan about the artifact and the assignment, they too jumped at the chance to help out. Curiosity too plagued their minds but also Goliath wanted to keep a close eye on Elisa, making sure nothing bad happened to her. Elisa chuckled to herself. She knew Goliath can be a little bit overprotective especially with her.

"Just like you dad." Elisa said with a smile. She couldn't help but look at the picture she had on top of the shelf. It was one of her favorites of her and her dad. The photo was taking at the Sakura Matsuri Cherry Bloom Festival. The last photo of her and her father together.

Ever since she was four her father made special plans and fun events just the two of them. Each time was different. They would go to ball games, museums, and the park. One time he even took her to the 23rd precient where he worked. He would show her around the precient and what everyone's job was. It was amazing. But the one that stood out the most was the festival at the park. She was ten years old when her father surprised her with a trip to Queens for the cherry blossom festival. They spent the whole day together. They walked around the park and saw the beautiful cherry trees blossom. Elisa never had seen anything so stunning, so elegant. They continued to walk around playing games at the different booths, eating cotton candy, and just having fun. It was the best day of her entire young life. Little did she know that it would be the last time she and her father would be together like that.

Picking up the photo, looking at her father's smiling face Elisa couldn't help but wonder…

"Am I making you proud dad? Did I keep my promise I made to you. I hope I am." Elisa did keep her promise she made that day. She made sure of that. She worked hard in school, protected her younger brother and sister, and became a detective just like him. She even works at the same precient as him. Elisa did everything she could to make her father proud. But was it enough? Doing everything she promised and then some bring her the closure that she needs. Forgiving herself for what happened? Deep down Elisa felt that she hadn't atone for her sin yet. As though there was something else she had to do but didn't know what. She searched the depths of her soul to figure out the answer but got nothing. All she could do was keep up with her promise as best of her ability and maybe, just maybe will one day atone for her sin.

Elisa then heard the door knock, "Must be Matt." She gently placed the picture down and answered the door.

"Good evening Elisa." Matt happily said.

"Evening Matt."

"So you ready to go. We don't want to keep the professor waiting. Not to mention your boyfriend." Matt was there with Elisa when she told the clan about the assignment and of course the clan or rather Goliath jumped at the chance to join them.

" _Seeing how the thieves may strike, it's best to have us to come along. As extra security of course. If the thief or thieves try anything we will be there to apprehend them." He said._

Matt knew he just said that in order to cover up the real reason. He had an inkling that Goliath's real reason for wanting to join them was to keep an eye on Elisa. After all she is very important to him, even if he didn't say it.

Elisa blush a bit, "Goliath is not my boyfriend." 'Though I do have feeling for him but I won't say it out loud.' She thought.

"Oh no then why are you blushing?" He said with a smirk on his face.

She blushes even more, "I'm not blushing."

"Could have fooled me. But hey if anyone asks why your face is all red just say you're trying to channel your girly side haha."

Elisa playfully glared at Matt, "Haha very funny. You should have been a comedian instead of a detective."

"Ouch. That hurt me Elisa, right here." Matt placed his hand over his heart, having a fake hurt feeling on his face.

"Aww I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Or did I?" She said with a smirk.

Matt face became serious, "Did you?"

Elisa couldn't help but laugh, "Haha, no of course not Matt. You my friend and I would never attentional hurt you. Besides if I did hurt you or your feelings, who else would do my share of the paperwork."

Matt too laughs, "Haha good to know that I'm not the only comedian around here."

"Come on we have to get to the museum. The professor probably already there waiting for us."

"Not to mention your guardian angel." He said with a smile.

Elisa just rolled her eyes, "Come on let's go." Matt and Elisa left her apartment and headed straight to the museum. Little did they know that tonight everything will change. A journey will begin. Hardships and torture will be present themselves onto someone. Perhaps even a chance to atone for something.


	3. Chapter 2

The evening was quiet as Elisa stood on the rooftop of the museum. When she and Matt arrived at the museum Elisa went up to the roof to wait for Goliath and the others while Matt met up with the professor. While waiting for her friends to arrive Elisa looked up at the night sky. She couldn't help but admire it. It was as if she was looking at a painting by Vincent Van Gogh. The night sky filled with millions of stars, far as the eye can see. The full moon shined so brightly in the night sky. Elisa had never seen the sky so beautiful, so peaceful.

"You would have loved this view dad. I hope you can see it from wherever you are." Elisa smiled to herself as she continued to look at the sky. She then noticed small figures gliding towards the rooftop. As the figures got closer and closer Elisa smile grew, seeing her friends reaching the museum. Soon after Goliath and the others landed on the roof.

"Hey Elisa." Broadway said.

"Hey guys. Thanks again for coming tonight." She said with a smile.

"It is not a problem at all Elisa. We want to make sure that everything goes well for the exhibition." Goliath said, though his true nature what to make sure nothing happened to Elisa while the artifact arrived.

"And to make sure no thieves get their hands on the treasure." Hudson said.

"That's right. Beside we're very interested about the artifact." Angela said.

"Yeah, do you have any idea what it is?" Lex said.

Elisa shook her head, "Not a clue but I'm gonna meet up with Matt and the professor right now so hopefully we'll get more information about. Did you guys bring the communicators?"

"Sure did!" Brooklyn said

"Great I'll contact you guy as soon as I can." Elisa was just about to leave when Goliath stopped her.

"Elisa wait."

She turned around, "Yeah."

"Just…be careful tonight."

Elisa smiled, "Don't worry no thief will stand a chance against me." And with what she headed back downstairs. Goliath watched as Elisa disappeared inside. He couldn't help but admire Elisa's spirit. So strong and yet gentle at the same time. Something that he had never seen before. He had encountered many different spirits but Elisa's was unique. It was probably one of the reasons why he loved her so much. Goliath smiled, thinking about his relationship with Elisa. It had changed so much since the incident with the mirror but even more so during their journey in the skiff. His feelings, though he'll never admit it out loud especially to Elisa, transition from friendship to something more meaningful. He fell in love in every aspect of the word. Though he vowed that he would never love again, slowly but surely he did with Elisa.

'Elisa is truly special.' He thought. Taking a deep breath, Goliath turned his attention to his clan.

"Alright everyone we need to keep an eye out of any suspicious activities. From what information Elisa has given us, the artifact in question has significant value to it."

"Aye lad, I think it's best if we separate ourselves to cover more ground." Hudson said.

"Yes, I agree." Goliath said, "Now then Brooklyn, Lex you'll take the west side of the building. Broadway and Angela take the east. Hudson and I will take care of the north and south side. Keep your communicators with you at all times. Is that understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now let's get to it then." Everyone went on their separate ways.

Inside the building Elisa found her way to the Native American exhibit, where the artifact will be displayed.

"Wow." Elisa couldn't believe her eyes. The exhibit looked amazing. It was if she was transported back in time. Everything from the tipi, totem poles, old pots and spears. Being Native American herself seeing all this she felt more connected to her roots.

"Hey Elisa, over here." Elisa saw Matt standing next to a middle age man, who's carrying a briefcase. She walked up to them.

"Elisa, this is professor Zen. He was the one who discovered the artifact in question."

Professor Zen extended his hand, "Hello there Elisa. I was telling Matt how grateful I am to both of you from giving your time here at this museum."

Elisa shook his hand, "It's no problem at all professor. We're actually curious as to what the artifact is."

"Yeah, what is the artifact anyways?" Matt asked.

"Here let me show you." Professor Zen placed his briefcase onto a nearby table. After inserting the passcode, the briefcase opened to reveal the item in question.

Elisa and Matt eyes widen as they saw what was inside.

"It's a pendent." Elisa said.

"You are correct my dear. It's a special pendent. Though there is still some research for me to do. The origin of this pendent is still a mystery to this day. Even my mentor couldn't figure it out. The only thing I know for certain that it originated from the Hopi tribe."

"It's beautiful." Elisa said.

"Indeed." The professor said, "Very beautiful but also very valuable. It is one of a kind. The pendent is made from metal none have ever seen and the stone well some say the stone is not from this world. Because of this many people want to possess such grand jewel. They are willing to pay any amount of money. The last I heard it's worth $250 million."

"Explains why thieves are after it. Selling this in the black market can make them rich beyond their wildest dreams." Matt said.

"Exactly, son."

Elisa had never seen anything quite like it. Though her mind said different. She couldn't place it but she had a feeling that she'd seen the pendent before. 'Where have I seen this before? Why does it seem so familiar? It's as if it's connected with me somehow.' As she stares into the beauty of the pendent something caught her eye. The pendent changed color. Elisa was about to say something but as quickly as it came the color changed back. She shook her head, 'It must be the trick of the light or something.' She thought.

"You know this isn't the first time the pendent visited New York." The professor said

"Really?" Elisa said.

"Yes, many years ago when it was first discover my mentor, Professor David examine the pendent here in New York. In fact it at this exact same museum. Though at that time we didn't have it on display."

"I see." Elisa said.

"Yes, now then I think that it is high time I put this lovely artifact on the display case. I want everyone to enjoy this magnificent piece of history." The professor put the pendent back into the briefcase.

"Professor, why don't you head to the display case while Elisa and I do a quick patrol around the museum. Making sure everything is lock and secured." Matt said.

"That sounds like a good idea." With that the professor headed towards the display case while Elisa and Matt did a quick patrol around the museum.

Once they knew they were in a safe hearing distance Elisa decided it was best to inform the clan what the professor told them. She turned on her communicator and called to them.

"Hey guys can you hear me?"

"Hey Elisa, we heard ya loud and clear." Brooklyn said.

"I got some info about the artifact going on display."

"So what's the artifact?" Angela asked

Elisa told the clan about the pendent and where it originated from and how valuable it was. She also told them how the pendent is shredded in mystery.

"The professor has no idea as to why it exists and where the origin comes from. The only thing he knows that it came from the Hopi tribe. Even the professors' mentor had no idea."

"Whoa." Broadway said.

"You can say that again." Lex said.

"Where is the pendent now?" Hudson asked.

"The professor is putting it on display now. We're doing a quick walkthrough, making sure everything was secure." Matt said.

"How's everything on your end?" Elisa asked.

"It's fairly quiet out here. How about the rest of you?" Goliath said.

"All clear here on our side father." Angela said.

"Same here Goliath." Lex said

"Aye lad no activity in sight." Hudson said.

"Good maybe the thieves won't strike at all to…" Suddenly Matt was interrupted by a loud crash. Elisa and Matt quickly ran towards the crash. When they arrived the professor was on the ground.

"Professor." They quickly rush to his side and help him up.

"Professor, are you alright?" Matt asked

"The pendent, the…the thief… took it. He took it. We must get it back."

"Don't worry professor, we'll get it back. The thief couldn't have gone too far. Matt take Professor Zen somewhere safe." Elisa said.

"Right. Come with me professor." Matt led the professor to a secure location while Elisa quickly began to search the building.

"What's going on you guys?" Broadway said

"The thief struck. He attacked the professor and took the pendent. Do you guys see him?"

"No there's nothing on our side." Broadway said.

"That goes for us too." Brooklyn said.

"Then he must be inside. I have to stop him before it's too late."

"I will join you in your search Elisa." Goliath said, "The rest of you guard the outside building. Make sure he doesn't leave this property with the jewel." And with that Goliath glided towards the side entrance of the building. Quickly getting inside he spotted Matt down the hall.

"Matt!" Matt turned and saw Goliath running towards him. "Is the professor alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, a little shaken but fine. We just need to stop the thief."

"We must split up. Cover more ground." Matt agreed and ran towards one side of the building while Goliath took the other side.

Meanwhile Elisa continued her search. Trying to find another clue as to where the thief was hiding. 'He has to be here. I'm sure of it.' She thought. Suddenly she spotted a shadowy figure running towards the Dino Exhibit.

"Stop police!" She yelled as she ran after him. She turned on her communicator.

"Matt! Goliath! I got him. He's heading towards the Dino Exhibit."

"Got it. I'm on my way!" Matt said

"I'm close to where you are Elisa." Goliath said. He quickly picked up the pace.

Elisa caught up to the thief as he tried to break through the window to escape. "Freeze! You have nowhere to run. Hand over the artifact nice and easy."

"No way! This baby will get me rich." The thief said.

"Look pal, if you give up now you just might get out before you become a senior citizen."

Knowing there's no way out for him; the thief pulled out his gun and pointed at Elisa. "Now I'm leaving this museum with the jewel and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I beg to defer." Suddenly Goliath appeared and grabbed the gun from his hand, crushing it in the process.

"Wha…what are you?!" The thief was shaking at the sight in front of you.

"The protector of this city. Now hand over the briefcase."

Still shaking at the sight of Goliath the thief threw the briefcase over to Elisa causing it to open. As soon as he threw it the thief ran as fast as he could. Goliath went after him. He didn't want him to escape so he could try it again. Elisa, on the other hand went to grab the pendent.

"I hope the pendent didn't get damage." She took a good look at the pendent.

"Everything looks intact. Thanks good." Elisa was glad that it wasn't damage. Then something happened. The pendent began to change color, just as it before. Elisa looked deeply into the pendent. As though she was in a trance. The pendent then began to glow brightly. The light surrounded her entire body. Suddenly the light disappeared. Just then Goliath entered the room.

"Elisa we caught the thief. Matt arrested him and waiting for a police car to come by and pick him up." Elisa didn't move. Didn't say a word. She just stood there in silent.

"Elisa, are you alrig…" Goliath stop mid-sentence when he saw Elisa began to fall to the ground. Goliath ran to her side, catching her before her hit the floor.

"Elisa! Elisa what's wrong?" He gently shook her, trying to wake her. But to no avail.

"Elisa! Elisa!" Goliath called her name over and over wanting her to answer back. He was so focused on Elisa he was unaware that she was still holding onto the pendent in her hand.


	4. Chapter 3

Goliath stood on the balcony outside Elisa's apartment. After failing to wake Elisa up at the museum he picked her up and quickly connected Matt through the communicator. They met up at the rooftop with the rest of the clan. When Matt got up to the roof, Goliath told him as well as the rest of the clan what happened. Afterwards he told his clan to return to the clock tower. The clan glided back at the clock tower but Angela stayed behind. She insisted that she come along with him, to help take care of her. Goliath agreed to this. He then told Matt that he was taking Elisa home. Matt reluctantly agrees though he wanted to take her to the hospital. Just as they were about to leave Matt noticed something in Elisa's hand.

" _Goliath there's something in her hand." He walked up to Elisa and opened her hand._

" _It's the pendent. Looks like Elisa was making sure it wasn't damage."_

" _I must have missed it. I didn't noticed she had it in her hand." Goliath said._

" _Don't worry about it. The important thing is that Elisa was able to retrieve the pendent." Matt said._

" _Yes, but at what cost. I'm going to take her home now."_

" _Ok I'll come by as soon as I can and check up on her."Goliath nodded and they glided away._

When they reached her apartment reached they were surprise to see Diane, Elisa's mother, at the apartment. She was shocked to see her daughter unconscious in Goliath arms.

' _What happened to my baby?' Diane thought._

She quickly took action and told Goliath to take Elisa to her room while she and Angela went to kitchen to grab a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Goliath lay her down gently on the bed. He brushed away some strands of hair from her face. He couldn't understand why she hadn't woken up yet. He then heard Diane and Angela coming to the room. Angela dipped the cloth into the bowl, wet it and then placed it in Elisa's forehead. Diane said that she was going to change Elisa's clothes so at least she would be comfortable. Goliath understood and left the room, heading towards the balcony.

Standing in the balcony Goliath rattled his brains trying to figure out what happened to his beloved Elisa.

'Why did my Elisa pass out? Was she sick? Did something happen after I left? No that can't be it. I wasn't got that long…' Goliath's train of thought was interrupted by a sound of someone's voice.

"Goliath." He turned around and saw Diane standing in the window.

"Ms. Maza. How's Elisa doing?"

"Please call me Diane. As for Elisa she's still unconscious." She walked up to Goliath.

"Goliath, what happened tonight?"

He explains how Elisa and Matt were assigned to help protect an ancient artifact, the pendent from thieves, who've been trying to steal it for some time now. He and the clan went with them as a precaution. As Elisa and Matt did a quick walk around the building they heard a crash. The thief struck and was about to escape but Elisa caught up to him. When Goliath caught up to her the thief was pointing a gun at her. He quickly destroyed the gun and chased after him.

"I'm not sure what happened after I left Ms. Ma… I mean Diane. After I capture the thief I went to back to see Elisa. I wasn't even gone that long. When I got to the Dino exhibit she was…she just standing there. I asked her if she was alright but she just collapse. I've been trying to figure out what happened to her and I could have done to prevent this."

Diane smiled at the gargoyle. She knew how much Goliath cared about Elisa. Ever since they met in Africa during their journey in the skiff, she could see. The connection that they had was what she had with Peter. The only ones who didn't or won't see it were him and Elisa.

"Diane, I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect Elisa."

"Goliath, you said it yourself. You weren't gone that long. You did everything you could to help Elisa. You had her back and protected her from the thief. Whatever happened to Elisa is something you couldn't predict. All we can do now is wait and hope Elisa awakens."

Goliath just nodded as he looked out into the city. 'I just hope Elisa awakens soon.' He and Diane stood there in silent. No words needed to be said. The silent spoke louder than any word. It spoke about their worries and hopes for Elisa. But the silences didn't last long as someone called out to them.

"Goliath! Ms. Maza!" They turned around as Angela standing at the window.

"My daughter what is it?"

"Elisa's waking up." Goliath and Diane quickly enter the apartment and head to the room. Angela follow suit. When they got to the room Elisa was slowly waking up. Goliath went to her side and gently grabs her hand.

"Elisa can you hear me?" Elisa stirs as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Big Guy." She said with a smile. Goliath smiled back, glad to see her awake.

"How are you feeling Elisa?" Angela asked

"I'm fine." Elisa sat up in her bed. She looked around and saw that not only were Goliath and Angela in her room but her mom as well.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to drop off some food for you to bring to the clan. I just put them away when Goliath and Angela brought you home."

"I see." Elisa then noticed she was wearing a tank top and sweat pants.

"When did I change clothes?"

"You didn't." Angela said, "Your mother and I change your clothes for you."

"Why'd you do that for? I could have done that by myself."

"You couldn't" Diane said.

Elisa gave her mother a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Everyone looked at each other. 'Maybe she didn't know.' They thought. Elisa noticed how everyone was looking at each other.

"Ok, what's going on? Did something happen?" She asked. Everyone just kept looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Don't you remember?" Angela asked

"Remember what?" Goliath and Angela just looked at her.

"Elisa, tell me what's the last thing you do remember?" Goliath asked.

Elisa began to think back, "I was…I was chasing the thief through the Dino exhibit. I caught up to him and told him to drop the suitcase. He then took a gun out and pointed at me. Goliath, you came and crushed the gun. He was so scared of the sight of you he dropped the suitcase and ran. I grabbed the suitcase and I check the pendent. After that I woke up here."

Then something dawned on her, "Oh no! The pendent! Is it safe?"

"Don't worry Elisa, the pendent is safe. It's back at the museum." Goliath said.

She sighed in relief, "That's good."

"But Elisa, nothing else happened after you check the pendent." Diane asked.

"No, not that I can think of." Elisa noticed the worried looks on everyone's faces.

"Ok what gives? You guys are looking at me like something bad happened to me."

"Something did." Angela said.

"What?"

Goliath sat on the side of her bed and gently squeezed her hand, "Elisa when I returned to the exhibit I told you that we captured the thief. Matt arrested him and was waiting for a cop car. You…were just standing there, not saying a word. I asked if you were alright but you collapsed. I caught you before you hit the ground. I tried to wake you but I couldn't so I told Matt that I was taking you home. Angela came to help take care of you."

Elisa was lost for words. She couldn't believe what Goliath just told her. "But why…why can't I remember."

Diane went to her daughters' side, "Oh honey you may not remember now, but give it time. It will come to you." Elisa just nodded.

"Now then why don't get some more rest sweetie. It's been a long night."

"I guess."

Angela went up to Elisa and gave her a hug, "I'm really glad you're ok Elisa."

"Thanks me too." They pulled away.

"I'll walk you out Angela." Diane and Angela left the room, giving Goliath and Elisa some privacy.

"I'm sorry about tonight Big Guy. Hope I didn't scare you guys too much."

"What matters more is that you are ok. My Elisa." He said as he brushed the side of her face. Elisa blushed when he did that.

"Get some rest. I'll come visit you later on."

"I'll be waiting." Goliath smiled as he left the room. He reached the balcony and prepared himself to glide home.

"I want to thank you both for watching over Elisa tonight." Diane said.

"It's no problem. She's part of our clan after all. We take care of each other." Angela said.

"That's right. She's part of us as are you, Beth, Derek and Matt." Goliath said.

Diane couldn't help but smile, "You're part of our family too. Don't worry about Elisa. I'll keep an eye on her." They smiled and with that they leaped off the roof, gliding home.

Diane went back inside and went to check on Elisa. She got to her room and found her fast asleep. She smiled seeing her resting. Before she left the room Diane made sure that Elisa was tuck in and comfortable.

"Sleep well my little star." She gave her a kiss on her forehead and quietly left the room. As soon as she closed the door something happened. Elisa's body began to glow.


	5. Chapter 4

_In the dark streets of New York, young Elisa Maza ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. She was scared. A dark mass kept chasing her, swallowing everything in its path. Elisa hated being alone in the dark. All she wanted was to be with her father. He would protect her for the darkness. But he was nowhere to be found. Elisa screamed for her father._

" _Daddy!...Daddy where are ?!"Elisa looked all around trying to find her father, hoping to get an answer._

" _Daddy, please answer me!"She was getting really scared. Everything became dark._

" _Please daddy I'm scared." Elisa began to slow down. She was getting tired. Suddenly a small light appeared and shined a spotlight onto something or should I say someone on the ground._

 _Elisa saw who it was on the ground._

" _Daddy!"_

 _Elisa reached her father and gasped at what she saw. Her father was covered in blood. Elisa kneeled in front of him and tried to wake him up._

" _Daddy…daddy wake up!"Elisa shook her father, wanting him to wake up but he hadn't move. Elisa tried her best not to cry. She wanted to be brave for her father but the tears just fell down her little face._

" _Daddy I need you to wake up!"_

" _El…Elisa."_

 _A smile appeared in young Elisa's face. She was so glad to hear her fathers' voice. She quickly wiped the tears._

" _Daddy, I'm so glad you're awake."_

" _My little Elisa."Peter raised his bloody hand and cup Elisa's cheek._

" _My little Elisa why…why didn't you save me?"_

 _Elisa began to shake when she heard those words, "Daddy…I'm…I'm sorry I tried too."_

" _Why my little Elisa…why didn't you?"_

 _Elisa didn't know what to say as tears fell down her little cheeks. 'What can I say to him? I wanted to be there but I…I was…' Elisa lost her train of thought when she felt her father's hand slowly fall from her cheek. She looked down and saw his eyes closed. She quickly grabbed the bloody hand and held it into her little hands. As if her life depended on it._

" _Daddy…Daddy! Please I'm sorry! Wake up! Daddy!"_

"Daddy!"

Elisa jolted out of her sleep. She was shaking and breathing heavily. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She drew her knees in, hugging them closely to her body. She never had a dream like that before. It felt so real to her. The blood, her cries, her father…telling her why she failed to save him, everything. It was too much to bear. 'That dream…that dream was too real. It was if…'

"Elisa."

Elisa looked up and saw her mother sitting next to her. She just stared at her mother as tears continued to fall.

"Elisa…honey are you alright?" Diane reached over and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine mom."

"Elisa…"

"No, seriously I'm fine. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you went home."

Diane smile, "Now, honey do you really think I was going to leave you alone after what happened late last night. I don't think so."

Elisa couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, what was I thinking haha."

"Haha, so you want to talk about it?"

Elisa lowered her head, "It was nothing. Just a dream that's all."

Diane knew Elisa was lying and she had an inkling as to why. She lifted Elisa's head up so she can see her eye to eye.

"You had a dream about your father didn't you?"

"How did you…"

"I heard you scream daddy."

Elisa opened her mouth but immediately closed it. She didn't know how to explain her dream to her mom. She also didn't want her mom to worry about her than she already has.

Elisa just smiled, "Don't worry about it mom. Like I said it was just a dream, nothing more."

Diane knew Elisa wasn't going to talk about her dream especially when it involves her father. "Ok well then why don't you shower while I make you and Matt something to eat."

Elisa was confused, "Wait Matt's here?"

"He should be arriving soon. He called earlier saying he wanted to see you. Matt was worried about you so I told him to come by."

"Oh I see. Well I better get ready then." Elisa hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Diane watched as Elisa entered the bathroom. She couldn't help but worry about her daughter. The last time Elisa had a dream about her father was a year after he died. She didn't want to talk about it then either. Diane then remember something. After Elisa had that dream she began to act differently, saying things that didn't make sense. It lasted for a few days and then she almost did something dangerous to herself. Then something dawned on her. 'Is it possible that it's happening again? No…no it can't be. I'm not going to lose my daughter. I'm not…' Diane shook her head.

"It's all in the past Diane. Elisa is not going anywhere." Not wanting to thinking about it anymore Diane decided to go to the kitchen and begin to cook.

15 minutes later Elisa was showered and dressed as she headed towards the living room. Elisa deeply inhaled the smell of her mom's cooking.

"Mmm something smells good."

"It's your favorite chicken mole." They then heard a knock on the door.

"It must be Matt." Elisa walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Elisa…wow." Matt said as he stared at Elisa.

"Umm Matt are you ok?"

"Ummm…" Matt just continued to stare at Elisa. She was confused as to what he was staring at. It wasn't until she looked down at what she was wearing that she understood why he was staring. Elisa was wearing a bright summer dress. Since it was a hot day it made sense to wear something that will keep her cool. Seeing how Matt was still staring, Elisa knew what she had to do to snap him out of it. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch, why'd you do that for?" Matt said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well it was the only way for me to stop you from staring."

Matt smiled sheepishly, "Stop it's just I never seen you in a summer dress before. Heck I didn't even know you own a dress."

Elisa couldn't help but laugh, "Haha well you thank my mom for that. She actually got this dress for me. To remind me that I'm still a woman and I can't dress like a cop 24/7."

"Well she's right. You look beautiful."

Elisa blushed when he said that, "Shut up and get inside Matt."

Matt laughed at her embarrassment as he walks in, "Hey just being honest here. You should wear that when you see Goliath tonight."

She blushed even more, "Do you want to punch you again?"

"Elisa, sweetie that's no way of treating your partner now is it. Especially after getting a nice compliment."

"That's right you should listen to your mother, Elisa."

"Besides I think Matt's right you should wear that dress when you go see Goliath. I'm sure he'll be surprise to see you in something beautiful."

Elisa face was now completely red, "Mom!"

"That's what I told her, Ms. Maza."

Elisa playfully glared at Matt, "Not helping."

Diane chuckled at the two of them, "Now then, why don't you two sit at the table. Food's ready." Elisa and Matt went to the table as Diane went back to the kitchen. She came back with a hot crop pot and placed it on the table. As they ate Matt told Elisa about what happened after Goliath took her home. He told them how the thief was arrested and the pendent was return to the professor, which he then placed on the display case. He thanked us for saving the artifact.

"The professor asked about you since you disappeared. I told him that you went with the other officers to process and question the thief."

"Well I'm just glad the pendant is back on display. Did you question the thief?"

Matt shook his head, "Yeah. He didn't say much just that all he wanted was the money. He was going to sell in the black market. Though, he did say something about a creature chasing him. I told him he was crazy."

"I see. I'm sorry about leaving you high and dry last night."

"It's alright I'm just glad you're ok. Do you remember what happened?"

"At first no. I couldn't remember anything that happened after I retrieved the pendant. It's like I blacked out. The next thing I know I woke in my bedroom."

"Goliath was the one who told her about what happened. At least what he saw." Diane said.

"That must be hard, not remembering." Matt said.

"Yeah." Elisa said as she lowered her head.

Matt reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers, "I'm sorry."

Elisa looked up and smiled, "It's alright. Besides I got use to having weird stuff happen to me. With friends like our live is never a dull moment."

Matt and Diane couldn't help but laugh. After an hour of eating and talking Matt decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you very much for lunch Ms. Maza."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. And please call me Diane."

"Duly noted."

"I'll meet you at the clock tower around sunset with my regular clothes." Elisa said.

"Too bad I still think you should wear that dress. Goliath and the other would totally flip seeing you."

"That's the last thing I need."

"Haha, Alright see you later then." And with that Matt left the apartment. Once Matt left the apartment Diane turned to her daughter.

"Right then, Elisa why don't you take a small nap before you leave. You still look very tired."

"I'm fine mom. Besides I want to help clean up."

Diane shook her head, "No I'll take care of the cleaning. You go rest. Please for me."

Elisa saw the worried look in her eyes, "Ok I will for you."

Diane gave Elisa a kiss on her forehead. Elisa then headed towards her bedroom. As she lay in her bed Elisa couldn't help but think about the dream she had earlier. She looked at her hand. In the dream it was covered with blood…her fathers' blood. It felt so real.

"Get a grip Elisa, it was just a dream. A cruel one but just a dream." She deeply sighed as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Not long after Elisa fell asleep her body began to glow. A white light surrounded her body. Elisa then opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. Her eyes were blink, like Elisa wasn't even in her body anymore. Slowly she got out of bed and headed towards the window. She opened the window, step out into the rooftop and took the fire escape ladder down. Once her foot touched the floor she began to walk aimlessly into the streets.

Diane finished cleaning the kitchen as she check the clock.

"The sun is about to set. I better wake her before she's late." Diane walked up to her room and softly knocked on the door.

"Elisa." She waited for her to answer but didn't receive any. So she knocked a little harder.

"Elisa, sweetie." Still no answer. Diane opened the door and quietly entered the room. As she entered the room she gasped. Her bed was empty and the window was wide open.

"Elisa!" Diane ran towards the window, hoping to see her on the balcony. When she got to the window there was no sign of her.

"Elisa, where are you?!" Diane was getting scared. 'No, this can't happen again. I need to find her quick. But I'm going to need help.' Diane quickly closed the window, ran out of the room, grabbed her keys and headed out the door towards the clock tower.


	6. Chapter 5

At the clock tower Matt stood on the balcony waiting for the clan to awaken. But more importantly he was waiting for Elisa to arrive. When he got to there he was surprise to see Elisa wasn't there. Usually Elisa was the first to arrive since she liked to watch the clan awaken from their stone sleep.

'She's probably running late. She did say she was going to change clothes before coming here.' He thought. As he watch the sun set on the horizon he began to hear crackling noise coming from the statues. One by one the gargoyles were breaking out of their stone sleep. A loud thunderous roar could be hard once they broke out of their stone. Each of them stretched and yawned; brushing some of the chips away from their body.

"Evening guy." Matt said.

The clan turned and saw Matt greeting them but was surprise that Elisa wasn't there with him.

"Evening Lad." Hudson said.

"Matt, did you get a chance to see Elisa today?" Goliath asked. Ever since he left the apartment all he could think about was Elisa and how worried he was.

Matt knew Goliath was going to ask about Elisa. He gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Elisa's fine. I saw her earlier today. She still doesn't remember about what happened though. She tried but got nothing. I don't think she'll ever remember."

"Poor Elisa. It must be hard not remembering what happened." Angela said.

"Don't worry Elisa said she didn't mind at all." Matt said.

"Still…"

"Well I'm just glad Elisa's ok." Broadway said.

"Yeah me too." Brooklyn said.

"Do you know if Elisa's coming to the tower tonight?" Lex asked.

"She said she was coming here at sunset. I was a little surprise that I got here before she did. But then again she did have to change before coming here. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Just then they heard footsteps coming from inside the tower followed by a voice.

"Matt! Goliath! Anyone here!"

"That sounds like Elisa's mother." Angela said. They heard the voice again.

"Anyone! Hello! Please I need your help!"

"That is Diane. Something must have happen." Goliath said. Hearing the desperation and plead everyone quickly ran inside.

"Diane!" Goliath yelled.

Diane turned and saw everyone was still here, "Oh thank god." Diane quickly ran up to them.

"What's wrong Ms. Maza?" Angela asked.

"It's Elisa. She's… she's gone?"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Broadway asked.

"She just disappeared. I can't find her."

"But that's impossible. I mean I was just there with her…with both of you not too long ago." Matt said.

"She disappeared after you left. This is my fault I should have check on her sooner. God if something happens to her I don't…" Diane didn't want to think about it. She was scared, really scared. She had every right to be. 'It's the same thing again. I just know it is. I need to find her.'

Everyone could hear the fear in Diane's voice. Goliath understood her fear. He was scared as well, though he hid it from everyone else.

"Diane, we will help you find Elisa but what exactly happened after Matt left?" Goliath asked.

Diane took a deep breath, "After Matt left I told Elisa to sleep a bit before leaving because she looked so tired. She didn't want to at first but I insisted. So she went to her room and I assumed she fell asleep because she didn't come out of her room. But when I noticed how late it was I went to go wake her up. I opened the door and found the bed empty and the window open. At first I thought she was outside in the balcony but she wasn't there. Please Goliath we have to find."

"Don't worry, we will." Goliath assured her.

"Yes lass, we'll search the whole city if we have to." Hudson said.

"It's best if we split up. We can cover more ground that way." Lex said.

"Good idea, Lex." Goliath said. "We'll split up in pairs. Lex, I want you and Hudson to search the south side of the city. Brooklyn and Broadway take the west side. Angela and I will take north side."

"Diane and I will search the east side." Matt said.

"We should also check out Elisa's favorite places. She might have gone somewhere familiar." Diane said. Matt agreed.

"Alright, everyone take your communicator with you. Any sign of Elisa contact everyone immediately." Everyone agreed and headed out in search for Elisa.

Two hours have passed since the search for Elisa began. Everyone looked high and low for her but they couldn't find anything. There was no sign of her anywhere. Goliath decided to contact everyone to see if they had anything.

"Brooklyn, Broadway you have any luck?" Goliath asked.

"Sorry Goliath, there's no sign of her here on the west side." Brooklyn said.

"I see. What about you Hudson? Lex?"

"Nothing here lad." Hudson said.

"Matt?"

"We've check everywhere even her favorite places but nothing." Matt said.

"Alright, keep looking." Goliath sighed. He was getting worried, really worried. Elisa was his whole world. 'If something happens to you Elisa I don't know what I will do.'

"Father, I'm getting really worried. We haven't found any clue of where Elisa could be." Angela said.

"Don't not fret my daughter we will find her. I know we will."

"I'm just worried that something bad happened to her."

"We mustn't think that. We need to stay positive." As they continued to glide through the north side of the city Goliath noticed how close they were to the museum. Just as they were about to glide over the museum something caught Angela's eye.

"Father look down there." Goliath looked down and couldn't believe what he saw.

"It's Elisa." They saw Elisa slowly walking up to the museum. As they got closer Angela noticed something.

"Father is…is Elisa glowing?" Goliath too saw this and was confused by it.

"Something is wrong. We must land hurry." Goliath and Angela quickly glided down towards the museum. They landed near the entrance of the museum where Elisa was standing. She was glowing and the look in her eyes seemed empty. Goliath slowly walked up to her.

"Elisa."

"Endless…" Elisa said though it didn't seem like herself saying it. Goliath and Angela looked at each other not understanding what is going on.

"Endless…all endless…like the stars in the night sky." Suddenly a burst of light surrounded the three. Goliath and Angela shield themselves for the light. When it disappeared they were in shock at what they saw. They were standing not in front of the museum but in some sort of field. The moon was full and stars surrounded the night sky. Goliath and Angela couldn't believe it. It was if they were transported somewhere else.

"Father, what's going on?"

"I don't know Angela but…" Goliath looked up to see Elisa begin to fall to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground the field disappeared.

"Elisa!" They quickly ran up to her. Goliath gently placed her in his arms.

"Elisa, please wake up Elisa." Goliath said as he gently shook her.

"Elisa, tell me that you're alright." He said. Suddenly Elisa began to speak.

"But it hurts…it really hurts…Goliath please…you can't" Elisa slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and was really confused.

"What's… what's going on? How did I get here? Do you guys know what happened to me?"


	7. Chapter 6

Goliath and Angela just stared at Elisa. They didn't know how to answer her. Because they were just as confused as she was. How could they explain that she walked out of her room and made her way to the museum without her knowing? Even more so how could they explain the light that was surrounding her body? Goliath, not wanting to scare her decided to push those questions aside and focus on Elisa well-being.

"Elisa, can you stand up?"

"Yeah…I think so." Elisa said sluggishly. Goliath helped her stand up but Elisa stumbled a bit. Goliath saw this and caught Elisa, steady her back on her feet.

"Sorry about that Big Guy."

"No, Elisa it is alright."

"Elisa, do you remember anything about tonight?" Angela asked.

Elisa shook her head, "No, I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize Elisa." Goliath said as he held her closer to his body. Elisa felt his embrace tighten and she welcomed it. She needed it. Elisa felt safe in his arms. She didn't understand why but she felt a bit scared but of what she wasn't sure. After a while Elisa slowly pulled away from his embrace.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anything for you Elisa. Now why don't I take you home, your mother is very worried about you."

"Oh man, my mom is probably flipping out. We better get going."

"Right, Angela contact the others. Tell them that we have found Elisa and are taking her home."

"Yes father." Angela quickly contacted the others, telling them to meet up at Elisa apartment.

"Everyone is on their way. They're happy to hear that Elisa has been found."

"Come let's get going." Goliath carried Elisa in his arms as he and Angela climbed the walls of the museum. Once they reach the rooftop they spread their wings and glided back to her home.

The glide was quiet, not a word was uttered to each other. They all had a lot in their mind. Elisa was trying to figure out what happened tonight.

'What did happen tonight? How did I end up at the museum?' Then something dawned on her.

'What a minute? I think I know what had happen. But it's been so long since it happen but it's the only explanation.' She thought. As she kept thinking everything over, Goliath and Angela was thinking about what just occurred. Angela was just confused at what she saw.

'What was with that field we saw tonight? And why was Elisa glowing. I just hope nothing else happens to Elisa. I'm really worried about her. I'm sure father is too.'

And she was right. Goliath was worried more than ever before. Seeing Elisa tonight, talking differently, acting differently scared him. He looked down at Elisa which she smiled at him when he looked at her. He couldn't help but smile back, 'Elisa looks like her normal self but… when we found her at the museum she hardly recognized us…didn't recognized me when I spoke to her. Her voice was distant and sad. It was if she was in some sort of pain. But was it really her that was in pain or something else? Whatever going on I will everything in my power to protect Elisa.'

Back at the apartment everyone was waiting for Goliath, Angela and Elisa to return. They were all anxious to see if Elisa is alright especially Diane.

"Oh I do hope Elisa is alright."

"Don't worry. Elisa is fine I know it." Matt said.

"Yeah, Angela said that she was awake and alert." Broadway said.

"Hey I think I see them." Lex said. Everyone looked and sure enough they spotted them gliding towards the apartment. Diane sighed in relief as they landed in front on them.

Once Elisa hopped off Goliath arms Diane quickly ran up and hug her tightly, "Oh Elisa thank goodness you're alright."

"I'm fine mom."

"Good to see that you are alright lass." Hudson said.

"Yeah, we were very worried about you." Brooklyn said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you get worry." Elisa felt horrible for making her friends and mom worried so much.

"Why don't we continue this inside?" Diane said. Everyone agreed and headed inside. They sat down in any space they could find in the living room.

"So where did you guys find Elisa?" Matt asked.

"We found her standing at the entrance of the museum." Angela said, "And then…" Angela was about to say what happened next but Goliath interrupted her.

"And then that was it. We found her and took her home. Nothing more." Angela looked at her father and gave him a confusing look. 'Why didn't father tell them the truth?' She was going to ask him about it later.

"Elisa, do you remember how you got to the museum?" Matt asked.

"I do actually though I may have not been aware of it at the time." Elisa said. She saw the looks of confusion from everyone and she didn't blame them. Everyone was quiet and staring at her, waiting for her to explain.

"It's a little embarrassing to admit this but I was sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" Hudson asked.

"Oh I've heard of that. It's when a person gets up and walks around while they are sleeping." Lex said.

"Exactly."

"How did you figure out that you were sleepwalking?" Broadway said.

Elisa thought it over for a sec, "Well, I use to do it a lot when I was young. Remember mom?"

"Umm…right honey I remember." Diane was lying of course. She didn't want to tell her daughter the truth just yet. 'If I told you the truth my little star I don't know how you will be able to handle it.'

"But you know this is the first time it happened in a long time. The last time it happened I was 11. Weird that it happened again after all these years."

"You shouldn't think about it too much honey. It's over and done with. The most important thing is that you're home, safe." When Diane said that Goliath could tell that she was hiding something. Her voice was a bit shaky. He heard it clearly. 'I wonder what she is not telling us.' He looked at Elisa who was starting to get tired.

"I think that it is time for us to take our leave. You are starting to get tired Elisa." Goliath said.

Elisa was about something but yawned instead, "Yeah I guess I'm a little tired."

"We'll let you get some rest lass." Hudson said. Everyone got up and headed outside. Once outside everyone bid their farewell and glided back home. As they glided back home Angela decided it was best to bring up something important.

"Father, why didn't you tell everyone about what really happened at the museum?"

"I didn't want them to worry about Elisa more than they need to. I thought that it will be best to keep it to ourselves for now. Beside Elisa doesn't remember anything about it. I don't want her to freak out about it."

"I understand father but I think we should at least tell Elisa's mom about it."

Goliath sighed in agreement, "You are right my daughter. I'm going back to tell her." Goliath turned around and glided back to Elisa's. Once he reached her apartment Goliath quietly entered. He heard some commotions coming from Elisa's room. Not wanting to eavesdrop Goliath decided to leave and discuss what he saw tomorrow. Just as he was about to leave Goliath clearly heard Elisa's voice say something.

"Mom, I told you I'm fine. You don't have to keep asking me question."

"I know sweetie but I just want to make sure your ok. At least in the physical aspect."

Elisa sighed in defeat, "Alright."

"Great. Now then let's continue." There were a few moments of silences in the room. Goliath stood at the living room waiting for someone to say something. He then heard Diane voice.

"Elisa…Elisa can you hear me?" Goliath could clearly hear the fear in Diane's voice. Goliath waited to see if Elisa would respond but she didn't.

"Elisa, honey please answer me." Goliath was about to rush into the room until he heard a mumble coming from Elisa.

"I…precious…must…"

"So my fears have been realized. You have returned. I didn't want to believe it at first since it's been a long time. But I know now that it's you." Diane said. She knew what was going on with Elisa. It happened before when she was 11. She never thought that it will happen again. Diane just listened as Elisa kept on mumbling words over and over again. Diane became angry and yelled at the presence that took over her daughter.

"Stop it! It's the same thing over and over again! Every single time!"

"This child…my child is….precious to me…she is my life…my only treasure." Elisa said though it wasn't her speaking it.

"No!" Diane couldn't take it and quickly pulled Elisa into a hug hoping it will help snap Elisa out of whatever presence she has.

"Elisa is my precious daughter. She belongs to me not you!"

"Mom, what's….what's wrong? How come…you're hugging me?"

Diane held her a little bit tighter knowing that Elisa had returned to her, "You were falling asleep sweetheart. You started to hug me so I hugged you in return."

"Really? I don't remember that."

"It's alright like I said you were practically falling asleep. That's why I want you to go to bed. You can rest as much as you like."

"Ok. But can we stay like this for a little while. The last time you hugged me like this was when dad died."

"Anything for you my little star."

"Thanks, this feels nice." Elisa held her mother very tightly, feeling safe and secure.

In the living room, Goliath couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew that something was wrong with Elisa and had a feeling that Diane knew more than she led on. Quietly Goliath head towards the window and left the apartment not knowing what to think. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone here is the new chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. I had planned to upload this last week but school and work kept me super busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will upload soon. Thanks**

The next evening Goliath glided to Elisa's apartment. He told the others he was going to check up on her while they went on patrol. Angela asked her father if she can come along but he told her no.

" _There is something I need to speak with Diane about and it is best that I speak to her alone." Goliath told her just before gliding away._

 _Angela watched as her father glided off. She thought that her father had already talked to Ms. Maza about what actually happened last night. He even told her that everything was fine after the talk before they went to sleep._

' _Then why do I get the feeling father is hiding something. Maybe he didn't tell her at all. But then why lie about it. Something must be up.' She thought. Knowing there was nothing she could do about it Angela joined the rest of the clan on patrol._

As Goliath continued to glide he couldn't help but feel awful about lying to Angela. He didn't have much of a choice. After witnessing the events that unfolded last night and the things he heard at the apartment Goliath thought it was best to keep it to himself, for the time being. He didn't know how to explain to the clan about it. Heck he didn't understand it himself. Hearing the fear in Diane's voice, Elisa speaking in a way that wasn't her own scared him. 'It wasn't my Elisa that was talking last night. It was someone else. Someone that Diane knows…at least knows something about.' Goliath had his suspicious that Diane was hiding something from them and last night proved it, though he wasn't suppose to find out that way. Hence the reason he was gliding to Elisa's. He wanted answers and Diane is the only one who can give it to him.

He reached the apartment and took a peek inside. The lights were on but there was no one inside. Wanting to make sure that everything was ok, Goliath quietly entered the apartment through the window. As he entered Diane was coming out from Elisa's room.

"Oh hello Goliath. I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I'm sorry to come in unexpectedly but I wanted to check on Elisa."

"It's alright. As for Elisa she's doing fine. She's taking a shower right now."

"I..I see."

"I know why you're here Goliath?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know why you came here besides checking on Elisa." Goliath looked away. He didn't how to answer Diane. 'How could I tell her about what I heard last night? I wasn't even supposed to hear any of it.

"Goliath, there is more to what happened last night isn't there?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You can't fool me Goliath. I knew that there was more to what happened. The way you cut Angela off before telling the rest of the story." He just stood there not saying a word.

"What happened back at the museum? What happened to my daughter? Please tell me." Though Diane wanted to know what happened she was afraid of what he might say. Goliath could hear the desperation in her voice. 'She needs to know. It's the whole reason I came over last night.' Taking a deep breath, Goliath began to speak…

"The beginning part of the evening was true. Angela and I found Elisa in front of the museum. As we got closer we noticed that she was glowing. It was a bright white light that just surrounded her body. We didn't know what was going on with her. I walked up to her slowly, calling her name. But when she spoke…it was…it was not her at all. Though it was her voice speaking it wasn't actually her. It was if someone took over her body."

"What…what did Elisa say?" Diane asked.

"She said Endless…all endless like the stars in the night sky. After she said that the light burst of her body, surrounding all of us. When the light disappear we…we weren't at the museum anymore. We were standing in some sort of field. Angela and I couldn't believe what was going on. It was if we were transported. When I looked at Elisa she collapsed to the ground. Once she hit the ground the field just disappeared. After that she woke up and couldn't remember anything."

Diane couldn't believe what she just heard, 'No, this… this is just like before. I'm just glad that she didn't do anything to herself. At least this time. But what about the next time. What if she runs away and we don't make in time to safe her. What if she…' Her thoughts were interrupted when Goliath spoke.

"Diane, I am sorry that I didn't tell you this last night. But you must understand I only did it to protect Elisa. Since she didn't remember what happened and believed that it was her sleep waking was the cause of it. I wanted her to believe that instead of telling her what really happened."

She smiled at the gargoyle, "Goliath I do understand, and truly I do. You wanted to protect Elisa and I thank you for that. I can see how much you care for my daughter."

He too smiled, "I do care for Elisa very much so." But he slowly let his smile fall.

Diane noticed the serious look he had on, "Goliath what is it? Please don't tell me there's more."

He shook his head, "No nothing more but there is something else." Diane patiently waited for him to continue. Goliath collected his thoughts before finally speaking.

"Last night after we left Angela and I talked for a bit before deciding it was best to at least tell you about what occurred at the museum. I glided back to the apartment. As I entered the apartment and at first I believed that you have all gone to sleep since the living room was empty. Just as I was about to leave I heard you and Elisa…"

"Talking." Diane finished his sentence, "So you heard everything."

"Yes, I did. I didn't mean to but when I heard Elisa speak and the way she was speaking it was if…"

"It was if she was possessed by someone or something. All you can do is just watch and wonder why this is happening to her." Diane quickly wiped a tear that feel down her cheek. Goliath was about to say something when they heard the door open.

"Mom, Oh hey there Big Guy. What brings you here?"

"I…umm…I can to see how you were doing?" Goliath said.

"That's so sweet of you. I'm doing just fine. Actually I was about to come and see you guys at the clock tower."

"I can give you a lift to the clock tower. The others are patrolling the city but we can wait for them to return."

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Goliath could you wait a second." He looked at Elisa and she smiled, decided to wait outside on the rooftop.

He waited for Elisa to leave the apartment before speaking, "What is it Diane?"

"Goliath I need to promise me something." Diane took a hold on of his talons, "Goliath, you can't tell Elisa what you heard last night. She doesn't need to know. We need to keep this between us. You can't tell the clan either. At least until this blows over."

'I just hope history doesn't repeat itself.' She thought, "Please Goliath promise me." Hesitant at first Goliath nodded in agreement.

"I promise. I will not tell Elisa about any of this."

Diane squeezed his talons in appreciation, "Thank you Goliath. Watch over her."

"I will." And with what he left the apartment to meet up with Elisa. As he reached the rooftop he saw Elisa staring at the night sky.

"Elisa." She turned around and smile at him. Goliath couldn't help but smile in return.

"Ready to go Elisa."

"Yup let's go." Goliath picked Elisa up and secured her in his arms. He stepped onto the edge, opened his wings and leaped of the edge gliding towards the clock tower.


	9. Chapter 8

As they glided through the night sky Goliath noticed how quiet Elisa was. Ever since they left her apartment she didn't say one word to him. He took a glance at her. Elisa was just looking straight ahead. Goliath couldn't help but wonder…

'You are in very deep in thought my Elisa. What is it you're thinking about? Is it about last night?' He thought. He removed his gaze from her and looked ahead.

Elisa was lost in her own little world. She didn't even notice that Goliath was looking at her. She was too busy thinking about events that unfolded the last couple of nights. From her passing out at the museum, her sleep walking, to the way her mother was hugging her last night.

'Everything that has happen makes no sense to me. Why is it happening? I just don't understand. Nothing makes sense to me especially last night.'

Elisa thought about last night and how her mom was acting around her, especially when the clan and Matt left. 'The way mom hugged me it was if she was protecting from something or someone. Even though she said she hugged me because I was falling asleep, it didn't feel like that. It was different somehow, dad never hugged me like that or did he? Dad, did you hug me like that? To protect me from something I can't see. I don't remember.' She deeply sighed as she continued to look straight ahead.

Goliath heard her sigh and wished he can do something to help her. But for now he let her be as they continued to glide towards their destination.

They finally reached the clock tower. As they landed Elisa hopped out of his arms and walked up to the ledge lending up against it, having her back turned. Goliath could see that something is bothering her. It was written all over her face. Though she was happy and smiley at the apartment, it seems she had change in mood as soon as she stepped outside. Wanting to help Elisa, Goliath approached her with determination.

"Elisa."

Elisa turned when she heard her name, "Yes."

"Are you alright?"

Elisa smiled at the Big Guy, "Goliath, you already asked me that at the apartment."

Goliath too smiled, "Yes I did." But then his face became serious. "What I meant to ask what is on your mind Elisa? You seemed to be in your own world while gliding over here."

"Sorry Big Guy I guess…I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"About last night."

Elisa didn't say anything. She just looked away.

"Did you remember anything about last night?"

"No, I'm sorry I really don't remember anything." Elisa said still looking away.

"Elisa please look at me." Elisa still looked away. Goliath gently placed his talons on Elisa chin, lifting her face.

"Elisa, you have nothing to apologies for. I should apologies to you for asking."

She shook her head, "You have nothing to apologies for Big Guy. All you did was just asked me how I was." Elisa took his talons from her chin and held them. "Thank you for asking and thank you for caring about me." She blushed when she said that last part.

Goliath gently pulled Elisa into a loving hug, "I will always care for you Elisa, just as I will always be there to catch you." They stood there, silently holding each other. It was something that they both needed. After a while they slowly pulled away though they stood close to each other.

"Hey Goliath can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything you want Elisa."

"No matter what I do or how hard I try I can't seem to keep the memories of my father alive. I feel as though the memories of him are slowly disappearing. At least the important ones of him. Everyday it's a struggle to remember something about him."

Goliath was surprised at what she said. This was the first time Elisa mentioned her father. When they first met she talked about her mother, brother and sister. But not once that she mentioned her father. The only time he saw knew about her father was because of the photo of the two of them, sitting on top of the t.v. 'Is this what's been bothering Elisa so?' His thoughts were interrupted when Elisa continued to speak.

"And now… I'm afraid that if I do reach the point that I forget the precious memories then I would forget my promise to him as well."

"What promise?"

Elisa shifted her weight a bit; nervous about what she was going to say. "The promise I made when I was ten. The promise I made…when he died."

Goliath eyes widen when she said that, "Elisa…I'm sorry."

Elisa shook her head, "It's ok. Beside I don't…I don't deserve it."

"What do you mean?" Goliath was confused by what she said.

"It was my fault that…my dad past away."

Now he was really confused by what she said, "Elisa, I still don't understand how it your fault?"

Elisa turned her back away from Goliath. She didn't want to see his caring, loving face when she told him, "When I was ten my dad made plans for us to go on a special trip together. It was something that he and I did a lot ever since I could remember. He would take me too many different places and see different things. He even took me to the police station once. It was the best. And this one was no expectation. For a whole week I begged my dad to tell me where we were going. But every time I asked he just smiled and said "It's a surprise and I don't want to ruin it for you." As the big day drew closer and closer my excitement grew. Then the day finally came. I couldn't wait to get going. I woke up early, got dress and was ready to head out but then…"

" _Daddy I'm ready to go." Young Elisa said as she ran to the living room. As she reached the living room she saw for father wearing his work suit._

" _Daddy, why are you wearing your work suit?" She asked. Peter looked at her daughter and hated what he was about to say. He got down on his knees, seeing her eye to eye._

" _Elisa, honey I've been called in for work. There's been a break on a case I've been working on and they need me to help them talk to the bad guy. I know that it's sudden but I have to go in today."_

" _But you promise me. You said that today was going to be our special day. That nothing was going to ruin it."_

 _Diane too kneeled in front of her, "Sweetie, I know you and your father had plans but these things happen. It's part of his job, his responsible to protect the people. Please try to understand."_

 _Elisa lowered her head, "I do understand but…" She then got an idea, "I know I can go with daddy to work. I did it once before. I can even help daddy with the bad guy. I can protect you."_

 _Peter shook his head, "I'm sorry Elisa, you can't come with me. This is dangerous and I don't want you to hurt."_

" _But I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby!"_

" _I know you can but still can't come sweetie."_

 _Elisa slowly backed away from her parents, "You're a lair daddy. You know I can take care of myself but you just don't want me to go. You don't want me to protect you because I'm little and just a kid. But I can."_

 _She then said something she'd never said to anyone, "I hate you."_

" _Elisa."Peter and Diane were surprised to hear their little girl say that. Diane then got an idea._

" _I know, honey why don't you and I do something together this weekend and next weekend you and your father can do something. Okay."_

 _Tears began to fall down her small cheeks as she shook her head no, "I…I don't want to do anything anymore, especially with you, daddy. You lied to me and mom is taking your side."_

 _She then looked at her father, "I hate you daddy! You hear me I hate you! I hate you!" She quickly ran into her room and slammed the door._

"I stayed in my room for a long time, crying my eyes out. I was so angry at my dad for breaking his promise. Though I understood why he had to go, I still didn't like it. After crying for a while I fell asleep. Few hours later I woke up hearing voices coming from the living room. I assumed dad solved his case and came home early. I felt horrible about what I said to him and decided to apologies. I walked out of my room and when I got to the living room I was surprise to see my mom crying and my dad's partner hugging her."

" _Mommy, what's wrong? Why…why are you crying?"Young Elisa said._

 _When Diane heard Elisa's voice she quickly walked up to her and engulfed her into a big hug, "Oh sweetie." Was all her mother said as she held her tightly. Elisa was confused at what was going on. She looked at Detective Nick Rollins, her dads' partner who she met many times before. His face was sad stained with faint tears. His eyes were still watery._

 _Seeing the confused look on Elisa's face and the state Dianne was Nick decided to tell the young one what happened._

" _Elisa, something…something happened to you daddy today."_

" _What do you mean? What happened to daddy? Where is he? Why isn't he with you?"_

"I stood there as he told me everything. How the suspect they had in custody attack them and got a hold of his gun. He pointed the gun at him. As he pulled the trigger dad pushed him out of the way. He got shot in the chest. The other officers tackled the suspect to the ground while Rollins tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use. The wound was fatal and there was nothing he could do.

 _Detective Rollins then kneeled in front of Elisa, "Elisa, your dad wanted me to tell you how much he loves you, Derek and Beth. And he said…he said he's sorry."_

 _When young Elisa heard those last words, it broke her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged her mother tightly. In her head she blamed herself for what had happened._

' _It's all my fault. I wasn't there to protect him. I wasn't there to make sure he was ok. All I did was yell at him and tell him I hated him. And now…I can't tell him how sorry I am. I was selfish and only thinking of myself. Daddy I'm sorry, please forgive me.'_

"A week later the funeral was held. When we buried him I made a promise that I would always be a good girl, protect my little brother, sister and mom, work hard in school and become a detective so I can protect others. I told him I loved him so much and I wanted to apologies to him too but I couldn't say it out loud. I was scared too."

A few tears fell down her check after she finished telling Goliath about her father. She quickly wiped it away not wanting him to see her cry. Goliath stood quietly, letting everything Elisa told him sink in. He knew that telling him this was the hardest thing for her. Getting to know her these past three years Goliath knew how much Elisa didn't like to share. It took a lot for her to say anything. Hearing about what happened and the burden she had held onto really got to him, 'Oh Elisa you carried so much over the years and yet you always have a smile on your face, you help people in need and never turn your back on people.'

After a few moments of silence Goliath walked up to her and placed his talons on her shoulder, "You are an amazing, strong person Elisa. Everything you been through and the promise you made shows me so." He then wrapped his arms around her. "I know your father would be proud of you for keeping your promise."

"No, I don't think he would."

Goliath was confused when she said that, "What do you mean?"

Elisa turned around to face him, "The only reason I made that promise was, in a way to atone for my sin."

"And what sin is that?"

"The sin of not being there to protect him. The sin of me yelling at him and telling him how much I hated him. I always thought that the reason this happened was because of the awful things I said to him. That was my punishment for acting the way I did. Though I made that promise to my dad lately I feel as though I haven't been keeping it. I did do all the things I said I would do but I'm not sure that it's enough. Like there's something else I need to do. But I do know what it is. And now I'm slowly starting to forget the memories I have with him. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to forget."

Goliath gently tucked a strand of hair from her face, "I know it may seem as though you haven't kept your promise but believe me you have. You protected your brother and sister; you're a good daughter to your mother, and the best detective I know."

Elisa smiled when he said that.

"I also understand about not wanting to forget loved ones, truly I do. When I woke up from the thousand year sleep all I can think about were my rookery brothers and sisters. Remembering their faces, how we fought together to protect the people in the castle, everything. But as time passed their faces slowly disappear. I didn't want it to happen but in time they did. At first I felt as though I was betraying my clan because I began to forget but then I realized something."

"And what that?"

"Though the faces and memories disappeared they are still with me. Deep down in my heart. And some of the traits my rookery brothers and sisters had I can see with the trio and Angela. That alone keeps their spirits alive and being around them I never felt alone."

"I know what you mean. My mom always said that my dad and I were a lot alike. Though I had a hard time picturing it. And I was never truly alone. I had mom, Derek and Beth with me and now I have Matt, the clan and you." She smiled at that part. Goliath too smiled. But her smile quickly disappears.

"Except no one was truly there for my mom. She was all alone for all these years. I never realized how unfair it was for her. I know how difficult it was for her doing everything on her own. Even when I was younger I wanted to help her out but she just smile and said just force on being a kid. So I just watched at a distance. That's all I could do. Just watch her do everything for us on her own and never said a word about it. She always had a smile on her face no matter for tired or stress she was. Even now…I watch her stress out about me and take care of me. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Elisa she's you're mother. She will always stress out about you and take care of you no matter what. That is what being a parent is all about. I should know."

Her smiled slowly returned when he said that, knowing how much Goliath had changed when he was discovered Angela was her daughter. "Yes, yes I do know."

Elisa looked up and saw a millions of stars shining through the night sky, "You know when I was younger my mom told me that shooting stars had magical powers and if you see one it can grant any wish your heart desired. If I…If I do see a shooting star and make my wish, I think…I would like to see my dad again. I want to apologies to him about everything I did and maybe atone for my sin."

"Why not try thanking him instead of apologizing." Elisa looked at the Big Guy, surprised at what he said.

Seeing the surprised look on her face he explained, "If you really think about it, the reason you are still here is because your father protected you from the impending danger. Who knows what would have happen if you did go with your father that day. If Angela told me that she was sorry that I protected her I would be pretty upset. It's the job of a parent to protect the child no matter what."

Elisa let the words sink in, "I guess so. Then I should thank my dad for protecting me." She then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Goliath. I'm glad you're in my life."

He gladly returned the hug, "I'm glad you're in my life too, my Elisa. You know it's ok right?"

She looked up at him, "What's ok?"

"To let your feelings out, to cry. You don't have to feel ashamed or embarrassed about it. No one would think you're weak. Even the strongest warriors cry. Don't be afraid. I'll be here holding you for as long as you need."

No other words were said as Elisa buried her face on Goliath's chest and began to cry. She cried for everything the lost of her father, the pain she felt for yelling at him, the pain her mother had to go through everything. Goliath held her tightly as she continued to cry, wanting her to let go of all the pain and suffering she kept inside for so long. 'I would hold her for all eternity if I must. I will hold her until she's finally free from the burden she placed on her. I love you Elisa and forever.'


	10. Chapter 9

Elisa slowly began to stir from her sleep-like state. Little by little she began to awaken though confused as to when she fell asleep. After blinking a few times Elisa was finally awoken. She looked around and noticed that not only was she lying on the couch but it was the couch inside the clock tower.

'I guess I must have fallen asleep. Not surprising though. Crying can do that to you.'

Elisa yawned as she sat up on the couch. She started to look around and was surprised that Goliath was nowhere to been seen. 'I wondered where he went. Did something happen while I was sleeping?'

"Well, well look who's finally up." Elisa turned and saw Matt standing behind the couch.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing here?"

"Watching you Sleeping Beauty." He said as he sat next to her.

Elisa playfully glared at him, "Haha very funny."

"Well it's true. I was watching you while you slept."

Elisa blushed when he said that, "You were."

"Yeah Goliath asked me too"

"He did?"

Matt nodded, "Yup I was going to come over to your apartment to check on you but your mom said you were at the clock tower with Goliath; waiting for the others to come back from patrol. So I came up here to check on you but when I got here you were on the couch and Goliath was looking at you."

Elisa blushed even more, "I see."

"Yeah, well at first I thought something bad happened to you but Goliath told me that you had a long night and fell asleep. Though I know he was lying."

"What do you mean, Matt?"

"When Goliath left to help the others with a robbery I got a good look of your face. I…I saw the tear stains on her cheeks."

"Oh."

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about?"

Elisa shook her head, "No, I'm good. I got it all out of my system. Goliath was a big help. He made me realize something and well crying was the end result."

"Glad to hear. It's best to let your emotions out one way or other." He said with a smile.

Elisa too smiled, "Right."

"Maybe that's why he asked me to stay and watch over you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think he wanted me to stay and watch over you because he didn't want you to be alone even while you slept. He wanted someone to be here with you when you wake up. It's his way of letting you know that you're never alone no matter what. Though knowing the Big Guy he'd wished that he was the one watching you sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was very hesitant to leave you. He held your hand the whole time he was talking to me and when it was time to leave he slowly let go."

Elisa face was bright red at this point, "Goliath…"

"You know you're really cute when you blush like that."

"Huh?" This caught Elisa by surprise.

"What do you mean huh? I just said you're really cute when you blush like that. It shows off your girly side of you. I can see why Goliath loves you so much. That and among other things."

"Like what?"

"Well there's a lot of thing like your kind and caring to everyone. You always put others before yourself. You're a great mother figure to Angela and the trio. You're beautiful too. Not only that you're a great detective. The best I've ever met. Though you can be stubborn at times you do with the best intentions, most of the time. Ha I guess that's why…" Matt stopped himself.

"Why what?"

It was Matt's turn to blush, "Umm…nothing."

"No, what was it? Come on you can tell me."

Matt nervously swallowed at what he was about to say, "I guess that's why I fell in love with you too."

"Wha…what?"

"I fell in love with you. Well was in love with you anyway. But it was a long time ago. Let's just drop it ok."

Elisa just looked at him intensely. Matt noticed this and knew, "You're not letting me drop this are you?"

She just shook her head no. Matt sighed in defeat, "When we first became partners I'll admit I thought you were a hardheaded, hardcore, no non-sense, and crazy working detective, always trying to do things your way without asking for backup or help. I told myself boy I'm gonna have a hard time with this one. But as time went on and we got to know each other I realized that you weren't any of those things. I realized that underneath that hardcore exterior was a kind, fun-loving, caring woman. Always trying to put herself in danger so that others wouldn't have to. I guess that's what made me fall for you. And the fact that you're very pretty helped too.

Elisa couldn't believe what Matt just said to her, "Matt…I had no idea."

"Well it's not something you say to your partner especially after becoming best friends. Like I said it was a long time ago. My love for you has changed since then."

"What made it changed?"

"You."

Elisa raised her eyebrow, "I don't understand?"

"The night you introduced me to the clan I saw the way you interacted with everyone but more importantly I saw the way you looked at Goliath and vice versa. There was something about the way you guys looked at each other. It was something I only saw when my parents were together."

"And what would that be."

Matt smiled, "True love. That's what I saw in your eyes. I knew you had found your true love in Goliath just as Goliath found his true love in you. It made me realize you had your eyes on him and him alone. So I slowly let my love for you go."

"Oh Matt I'm sorry." Elisa didn't know what to say to him.

"Hey I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad or anything. Far from it. Besides after a couple of days I began to realize something."

"What's that?"

"I was using my love for you as a means to fill the void I had in my heart."

"What void?"

"The void that Amy left me.

"Who's Amy?"

"My big sister."

That caught Elisa off guard, "You have a sister."

"I…had a sister. She died when I was 11. It was the worse time in my life." A single tear escaped from his eyes. After all these years the pain of losing his sister still haunts him. Elisa saw the tear rolling down the cheek and quickly wiped it off.

"Thanks." Matt took a few deep breaths before continuing, "Amy was like you in so many ways. She was caring and fun-loving person. Never judged anyone based on their looks. She can be stubborn at times but with good intentions. When she was 15 she got diagnosed with cancer. Even with all the chemo and medication they gave her she never lost her smile. But…as months past she wasn't getting any better. Then one day she passed away in her sleep."

"I lost my father when I was 10. He was shot and killed while trying to get a confession from a suspect."

"I'm so sorry Elisa."

"I'm sorry too Matt." Elisa placed her hand on top of his and gently squeezed it.

"When I moved here and met you I felt as though Amy was still with me you know. That's when I realized that my love for you wasn't the kind you and Goliath have but the kind a brother has for his sister. Once I figured that out I actually felt a whole lot better. Now whenever I start missing Amy I just tell myself she may not be here but her spirit lives in you Elisa. And for that I just want to say thank you."

It was Matt's turn to wipe away the tears that fell down Elisa's cheek. She smiled at him and thought of the perfect way to thank him.

"Hey Matt."

"Yeah…" Matt got a surprised of a lifetime when Elisa gave him a cheek on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything. I know that telling me everything wasn't easy but I'm glad you told me. I'm also glad to have you as a brother. Though it can be annoying at times, I wouldn't change it for anything. I think Derek would be pleased to know that he's not the only boy in the family."

"Haha I second that."

Elisa too laughed. They lend back on the couch and just sat there quietly. They didn't need to say anything else. All that was needed to be said and then some was out in the open. The sound of silences and the calmness inside the clock tower was what they needed. After a few minutes Matt spoke.

"You know if Goliath saw you kiss me on the cheek he would have thrown me out the clock tower." Elisa playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey being honest here. You know how protective he is with you. I still don't know why you haven't told him yet."

"He hasn't said anything to me either."

"That's true. Well one of you has to take that first step."

"I know." Elisa suddenly became very tired. A yawn escaped though she tried to cover it.

"You still tired."

Elisa slowly nodded, "Yeah, it's weird. I suddenly feel tired."

"Why don't you lay down for a bit? I'll wake you up when Goliath and the others arrive."

"Hmm…sounds like a good idea." Matt got off the couch so Elisa could lie down comfortably. As soon as her head touch the couch cushion Elisa quickly fell asleep.

"Wow she's a fast sleeper." Matt said to himself. He then lends forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep dreams sis." Matt decided to go wait outside for the others to return. As soon as Matt stepped outside Elisa sat up. Her eyes were in a gaze.

"Must…Sacrifice." Slowly she got up, walked down the stairs and headed out the door leaving the clock tower.


	11. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Matt stood outside waiting for the others to return. As the cool night summer breeze filled the air Matt couldn't help but admire it. To him, the summer breeze made him feel lighter. It was if a large weigh he had was lifted off his shoulder. In true he never thought in a million years he would express himself the way he did tonight, especially with Elisa. He'd always been a private person and never liked to share his true feelings. But tonight all that changed. He spoke to Elisa in a way he never thought he would or could for that matter. He told her everything even the things he didn't want to talk about. He cried, he laughed and Elisa was the one who brought that out of him.

'Just like you Amy.' Matt thought as he looked at the night sky.

"You would have love Elisa, Amy. She's so much like you. So much so that it's actually scary." He chuckled at that last part.

Matt continued to stare into the night sky. He then noticed the clan gliding towards the clock tower. They landed in front of him.

"Hey guys. I'm guessing you stop the robbers."

"Of course. It was a piece of cake." Brooklyn said.

"Glad to hear."

"How's Elisa doing? Goliath said she was here." Broadway asked. While gliding back from patrol Goliath told the others that Elisa was at the clock tower waiting for them.

"How is she? Is she still asleep?" Goliath asked. When he left the clock tower all he could think of was Elisa. All he wanted to do is stop the robbers as quickly as possible and get back to his love.

Matt couldn't help but smile at the big gargoyle, "Elisa's just fine. She woke up half an hour ago. We talked for a while but she got tired again and back to sleep on the couch.

"Maybe it's best to take her home father. She must be very tire after everything that's been happening." Angela said.

"You might be right, my daughter." Goliath was about to walk inside but Matt stopped him.

"Actually Elisa wanted me to wake her up as soon as you got back. She really wants to see you guys. I think she feels bad about everything and making you guys worry so much."

"She shouldn't feel bad about us worrying about her. Elisa is part of our clan and we care for each other." Angela said.

"Angela's right. She's part of our clan just like you Matt. And clan members always stick together." Lex said.

"Ay lad I couldn't said it better myself." Hudson said.

"I know Elisa thinks of all of you as family too. Why don't I go wake Elisa up? Be right back." Matt quickly walked inside to wake Elisa up. He got inside and headed towards the couch.

"Alright Sleeping Beauty it's time to wak…" Matt stopped mid-sentence when he saw the couch empty.

"Elisa!...Elisa!" Matt began to look around the clock tower but there was no sign of her.

'Oh man Goliath is going to kill me.' He thought but he shook it off. There were more important things to worry about.

"Guys get in here now!"

Outside the clan heard Matt shouting. Concerned that something horrible happened to Elisa Goliath quickly ran inside. The clan followed suit.

"Matt, what is it? What's wrong?" Goliath said.

"Elisa's gone."

"What do you mean gone? You just said she was sleeping just a second ago." Brooklyn said.

"She was here I swear. She was fast asleep. Once I made sure she was I went outside and waited for you guys."

"How long ago was that?" Hudson asked.

"5 minutes ago."

"Then Elisa couldn't have gone too far." Goliath said.

"We should search for her." Angela said.

"But where do we start? She could be anywhere." Broadway said.

"Broadway's right. It's like finding a needle in a haystack." Brooklyn said.

"I've read somewhere that people who sleep walk normally will go to places that are familiar to them. We just have to think about the places Elisa's normally goes to." Lex said. Everyone began to think about the different places Elisa might have gone too.

"Well…the police station for one. But I don't she's still here." Brooklyn said.

"Maybe she is. There's a diner across the street from here. Elisa and I eat there all the time. She might be there." Matt said.

"And there is the park she goes too. Elisa always takes me there whenever we need to talk." Angela said.

"And there's her home. She could have gone there." Broadway said.

"Alright, let's spilt up and search the places she might have done. Matt, check the diner. The rest of you check the park. I'll go to her home and see if she is there." Goliath said.

"Father, are you doing to tell Diane about Elisa." Angela asked.

Goliath thought about it for a moment. "Yes, though I do not wish to cause her any worry. But she has the right to know. I will contact all of you to see if you had found her. Is that clear?" Everyone agreed.

"Alright let's go find Elisa." Everyone went on their separate ways.

Matt quickly reached the diner. As soon as he got inside he was greeted by a sweet old lady in her waitress uniform.

"Well if it ain't my favorite detective and customer. How are you, Matt?"

"I'm well Miss. Tuner."

Miss Tuner looked behind Matt and was surprised to see that Elisa wasn't with him, "Oh is Elisa not with you tonight?"

"Actually I was going to ask you if you've seen her."

"No, dear I haven't seen her. Did something happen to Elisa?"

"Oh no I just thought Elisa came here to get something to eat before work. But I guess she didn't. She must be at the police station already." Matt felt bad for lying to the sweet lady but he had too. He didn't want to worry the woman to death. Miss. Tuner always saw Elisa as a granddaughter ever since they started coming here, so telling her that she was missing would kill her.

To Matts' relief she believed him and smiled, "Oh I see. The poor dear works so hard every day. She can forget to eat sometimes. Well then just make sure she eats something ok. I don't want her to pass out while she's keeping the city safe."

Matt too smiled, "Don't worry I won't. See you later." And with that Matt left the diner. As he walked back to the police station he couldn't help but think, which for him was a bad thing.

'Oh Elisa this is all my fault. I should have paid more attention and just kept watching you while you slept. If I did then I would have stopped you from leaving. What if you're hurt, scared or confused at how you got to the place you sleepwalk to?' Matt quickly shook his head, 'Stop it Matt. Don't think like that. Elisa is fine. I know it. Please Elisa…please sis be ok.'

At the park Angela and the others glided around trying to find any trace of Elisa. They decided to split up and search different sections of the park. Once they done that they would meet up at the big tree in the middle of the park. After gliding around the entire park three times they all met up at the tree.

"Did you guys find Elisa?" Lex asked.

"No, not a trace." Broadway said.

"I don't think young Elisa came to the park." Hudson said.

"Yeah, maybe she went home." Brooklyn said.

"I hope so. I'm really worried about her." Angela said. She looked at the others and saw the same worried look she had. They just hoped that Goliath was able to find her at home.

Goliath just landed on the roof of Elisa's apartment. 'Oh I do hope Elisa is here." He took a look inside and saw Diane reading a book. Diane senses someone outside the window. She looked up and saw Goliath staring at her. She settled her book down and walked up to the window.

"Goliath, what are you doing here and where's Elisa?"

"She's…she's missing Diane. We don't know where she is?"

"What? I don't understand wasn't she with you?"

Goliath said and told her that while they were at the clock tower Elisa fell asleep waiting for the other to return. He then got a call from the clan telling him about a robbery they needed help with. Though Goliath didn't want to he left Elisa on the couch and asked Matt to watch her since he came to check up on her. When they return Matt informed them that she was still asleep and was going to wake her up.

"She wasn't alone for that long. However when Matt went inside to wake her she was gone."

"Oh my god." It was all Diane could say.

"Diane I feel terrible for letting this happen. I should have stayed with her and kept a better eye on her. This is my fault."

"No, Goliath this isn't your fault. I should have not let her go out in the first place. It's happening all over again. I can't lose her." Diane finally broke down. She collapse on her knees and began to cry. She was scared, really scared. Goliath went down onto his knees to comfort her.

"Diane, you will not going to lose Elisa because I won't let that happen. I care for Elisa too much to lose her. I…I love her too much to lose her."

Diane looked at Goliath and she could his eyes. It was filled with love for Elisa. Diane couldn't help but smile at the big gargoyle.

"Have faith in her Diane. She is very strong willed and very resilient. We will find her and we will bring her home unharmed."

A few more tears fell down her cheek as she pulled Goliath into a hug. "I have faith in her as I have faith in all of you in finding her."

Goliath gladly returned the hug. It was something they both needed. After a few moments they pulled away. Goliath then helps her up from the floor.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I must contact the others and see if they were able to find any clues." Goliath turned on his communicator.

"Hello, can you all hear me?"

"I can hear, Goliath" Matt said.

"Us too, father." Angela said.

"Have you had any luck finding Elisa?"

"No, she's not at the diner or anywhere near the police station." Matt said.

"I see, what about the rest of you?"

"We've search the entire park and there's no sign of her anywhere." Broadway said.

"I'm gonna guess that Elisa is not home." Matt said.

Goliath sighed, "No, she is not."

"Where else can Elisa be?" Brooklyn asked. They all thought about the different places Elisa may have gone too. Then Angela got an idea.

"Father, do you think Elisa went to the museum?"

"What makes you think that lass?" Hudson asked.

"It was the place where father and I found Elisa. She probably went there since it was the last place she went."

"Do you really think she'll be there?" Lex said.

"I don't know…father what do you think?"

"There is no harm in checking. Let's all meet at the museum."

"I'm closer to the museum, so I'll get there before you guys do." Matt said.

"Alright then. Let's quickly meet up at the museum. Hopefully she will be there."

"We'll get there as soon as possible." Lex said. They all disconnected and quickly headed towards the museum, hoping to see their dear friend at the museum. As soon as they disconnected Goliath turned his attention to Diane.

"We're going to check the museum. It is a long shot but we are hopeful that Elisa is there."

"I see I'll wait for all here."

"Alright." Goliath turned and headed out the apartment. Diane watched as Goliath glided away.

"Please God let my little star be alright." Diane said as she looked up at the sky and waited for them to return.

Everyone raced towards the museum. Matt was the first to arrive. He took a look around and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Matt decided to take a look around the building

"Elisa, are you here?" He waited bit to see if she would reply but got nothing.

"I should take a look around." Circling the building Matt didn't find any trace of Elisa. That is until he reached the back of the museum. When he turned the corner he saw Elisa using the back door to enter the museum.

"Elisa!" He shouted but Elisa didn't stop. She continued to enter the building. Matt quickly turned on his communicator and contacted the clan.

"Guys, Elisa's at the museum. I just saw her enter the building."

"That's great Matt." Angela said.

"Yeah but something is not right. I tried calling out to her but she just ignored me. It was as if she didn't even recognize my voice or something."

Goliath grew concern when he heard that part, "Matt, we're almost at the museum. You should go inside and follow her. Make sure that she doesn't hurt herself."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her. Use the back entrance once you get here."

"Understood." Matt disconnected and quickly enters the museum. Once inside he was able to spot Elisa just before turning the corner. He followed her and as he did he noticed the direction she was headed.

'Elisa's heading towards the Native American Exhibit. But why? I don't understand.' Matt continued to follow her and sure enough she enters the exhibit. He slowed down his pace as Elisa came to a complete stop in front of the pendent display.

'Why did she stop in front of the pendent display?' He slowly walked up to Elisa so that he wouldn't scare her.

"Elisa. It's me Matt. Are you alright?"

"Sacrifice her. My precious treasure…I would rather…with my own hands."

"Elisa…" Matt placed on his hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did Elisa turned around. Elisa gave Matt a blank stare. Her eyes were in a daze as though she wasn't in her body. She then did something Matt didn't see coming. Elisa raised her hands up to Matt's neck and began to squeeze it, chocking him to death.


	12. Chapter 11

The clan arrived at the museum in no time flat. As soon as they landed they quickly ran towards the back entrance. Once they enter Goliath tried to contact Matt but he wasn't answering.

"Matt, its Goliath can you hear me?" Goliath heard nothing from his communicator so he decided to try again.

"Matt, come in can you hear me?" He said didn't get an answer which worried him.

'Something is not right.' He thought.

"Father, did Matt answer?" Angela asked.

"No we must search the entire museum." Everyone agreed and went in separate direction each taking different sections of the museum. They search high and low for any signs of Elisa or Matt but so far they didn't find anything. As Angela enters the Native American Exhibit she gasped at what she saw. Elisa chocking the life out of Matt. She could hear Matt struggling to breath.

"Elisa! Stop!" Angela quickly ran up to Elisa pulling her hands off from Matts' neck but Elisa had a tight grip on it. But Angela didn't give up. She pulled and pulled with all her strength. Suddenly Elisa loosened her grip as she began her descendent towards the ground, taking Angela with her. They both hit the ground hard. Matt coughed and rubbed his neck trying to subdue the pressure from his neck. He was able to compose himself and as he did he saw Angela and Elisa lying on the ground and quickly turned his attention to them.

"Oh my god! Are you guys alright?"

Angela slowly moved her head and looked at Elisa. She was unconscious but what caught her eye was her face. 'It looks like she's in pain but also sad.'

"Elisa…" Angela sat up as Matt got on his knees placing Elisa head on his lap. He checked her head to see if she was ok.

"Her head is ok. No bumps. At least none that I can see."

"That's good." Angela was glad that Elisa wasn't physically hurt though she was worried about her emotional and mental health. She looked at Matt and saw his neck.

"Matt, your neck." Angela lifted her talon up and touches his neck. Matt winced in pain.

"My neck is ok. I'm more worried about Elisa." He looked down at Elisa seeing the pain that she had on her face.

"I better call father and the others." Angela reached for her communicator and contacts the others.

"Guys Matt and I found Elisa she's at the Native American Exhibit."

"Is she alright?" Goliath asked. There was a long pause before Angela finally answered.

"No, she's not. She's…she's unconscious. Please hurry to the exhibit." Angela disconnected and waited for the others to come. Goliath was the first one to enter the exhibit. As soon as he saw Elisa on the ground he quickly ran to her side. He got on his knees and saw the look on Elisa's face.

"Oh Elisa." Goliath gently brushed the side of her face.

"What happened here?"

"When I got to the exhibit Elisa was standing next to pendent. I didn't understand why she decided to stop at the display. I approached her slowly seeing if she was alright, but when I did she…" Matt looked down at Elisa.

"She what Matt?" Angela asked.

"She started talking…saying things that didn't make sense at all. It was if she was someone else." Angela and Goliath looked at each other when he said that.

"When I called her again she turned again and gave me a blank stare. She then…she…began to choke me to death."

"What?!" Goliath couldn't believe what Matt just said, "No, Elisa would never…"

"But she did father." Angela said, "I saw it with my own eyes. If I didn't come when I did Elisa would have…" Angela stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Silence took over as they reflect on what Matt just told them. They look Elisa with great concern. Suddenly the rest of the clan arrived at the exhibit. They saw everyone was on the ground looking at Elisa.

"Lad, is Elisa alright?" Hudson asked.

"No, Hudson she isn't." Goliath answered honestly. He then grabbed Elisa and gently placed her in his arms.

"Come we must take Elisa home. Her mother is waiting for us." Everyone watched as Goliath carried Elisa out of the exhibit. They then followed suit and headed to the apartment.

Meanwhile Diane paced back and forth on the rooftop of the apartment. Ever since Goliath left it was all she could do. It was the only way to keep her mind from creating negative thoughts. But slowly the negative thoughts began to manifest itself.

'Oh Elisa where are you? Are you hurt? Did you hurt yourself? What if Goliath and the others are too late? What if…' Diane stopped pacing at this point.

'No I need to stop thinking like this. Elisa is fine. She will come home safe and sound.' Diane looks up at the sky and saw the clan along with Matt and…

"Elisa!" Diane ran up to the clan as they landed on the roof. When she reached Elisa she could see the sad, painful look she had.

"Goliath, what happened to her?"

"It is a long story and I will tell you but first I want to put Elisa to bed. I wish for her to be comfortable while she's sleeping."

"Come everyone let's get inside." Diane led everyone inside the apartment. Once inside Goliath, Diane and Angela walked towards Elisa's bedroom while the others waited in the living room. Goliath gently laid Elisa on her bed. He took one last look before leaving the room. Once Goliath left Angela and Diane change Elisa out of her clothes and into something comfortable. A few minutes later Diane and Angela emerged from the bedroom. Diane closed the door almost all the way, leaving a small crack open just in case. As she entered the living room Hudson was just finishing up his examination of Matts' neck.

"Ay lad it looks like you're going to have that bruise for a while."

"What bruise?" Diane asked.

"Umm…" Diane walked towards Matt and saw the bruise on his neck.

"Oh my god. Matt, who did this to you?"

"No one. It was a freak accident that's all." Matt didn't want to lie but he didn't want Diane to think Elisa was dangerous or anything. She was already worried to the extreme as it is.

Diane knew Matt was lying about his injury. She also knew who it was that did this to him.

"Elisa did this, didn't she?"

Matt eyes widen she said that. 'The way she said that was more of a statement than a question. Is there something she's not telling us?'

After a few moments Matt nodded his head, "Yes, but it was an accident I swear. Elisa would never hurt me on purpose. She wasn't herself. It was if…"

"It was if she was being control by someone else." Everyone looked at Diane when she said that.

"How did you…"

"Because it has happened before. A long time ago." Diane looked at the bruise on Matts' neck.

"I must apologize for Elisa actions tonight though I know this apology are not enough to condone her behavior these past few nights."

"Diane there is nothing to apologize for." Broadway said.

"That's right. Besides we are not the ones we're worried about right now." Lex said.

"Aye, all we want to know what exactly is happening to young Elisa." Hudson said. Everyone was wondering the same thing. All they want was answers and the only person who has those answers was sitting in front of them. Diane knew it was time that the clan and Matt knew everything about Elisa and her past.


	13. Chapter 12

"It goes back a long time when Elisa was just 11 years old. It was the first summer after her father died. Elisa was still having a hard time dealing with his death."

"What happened to him?" Angela asked.

"Elisa told me that he died in the line of duty." Matt said.

"Elisa told me the same." Goliath said, "He died protecting his partner from a criminal they were interrogating."

Diane nodded. She wasn't surprised that Elisa told both Matt and Goliath about her father. Diane knew that Elisa was close to both of them.

"During that first summer I took Elisa to the Museum of Nature History. It was the place where her father was planning on taking her a year before. So in honor of his memory I decided to take her there."

 _Young Elisa Maza walked around the Museum of Nature History. Today was a special event for children. Special exhibits were placed so they can have a hand on experience with artifacts and learn about the ancient history behind the artifacts. Elisa was really enjoying the exhibits and the displays they had. Seeing all the history and exhibits the museum had to offer fascinated her. Though she was having a great time at the museum deep down she really wished her father was here to enjoy it with her. But she was still happy to have her mother with her to share this event with. As she and her mother continued to walk around the museum Elisa spotted a balloon stand._

" _Mom, look at over there. They have a balloon stand." Diane looked at the direction Elisa was pointing at and sure enough there was a balloon stand next to the Space Exhibit. Each balloon was shaped as a moon or a star._

" _I see would you like one Elisa."_

" _Yes, please."_

" _Alright." Diane reached for her wallet and took out the cash. "But we can only buy one today."_

" _Ok then. I'm going ask the balloon man to make the big super big." They walked up to the balloon stand and as they did young Elisa wanted to ask her mother something._

" _Mom, do you think if we bought a lot of balloons we can fly towards the sky."_

" _It could be possible but we would need a lot of balloons in order to do so. Why do you ask?"_

" _I was just thinking that maybe if we had enough…then…maybe we can go to the sky and see dad."_

 _Diane and Elisa stop mid-way. Diane looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. She knew this year was very hard on everyone but even harder on Elisa. Diane came down on her knees to see Elisa eye to eye._

" _Honey, I know that you miss your father. I miss him too. And maybe one day you can see him again. But as long as you keep the memories of him alive he will always be with you. Like a star in the night sky."_

 _Elisa smiled at her mother, "Like a star in the night sky. He is always watching me."_

 _Diane too smiled back, "That's my girl. Now let's go get your balloon."_

" _Ok." They continued to walk towards the balloon stand. After listening to what her mother said Elisa decided to get a star balloon. As she said before Elisa asked the man to make the balloon as big as possible. After the man blew up the balloon he gave it to Diane to hand it to Elisa._

" _Here you go my little star."_

" _Oh thank you mom." Just as she was about to grab the balloon a man was walking by and bumped into Elisa causing her to miss the string. She watched as the balloon float away into the sky. A few tears began to fall down her cheek._

"Elisa became very upset when she lost the balloon. Though I told her that her father would always be around like a star in the sky deep down she really thought that with the balloon she would be able to fly and see her father again. Ever since she was little she'd always wanted to fly. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was nearly impossible. So when she lost the balloon all I could do was comfort her."

" _It's alright honey. Please calm down." Diane gently wiped the tears away from her cheek._

" _I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to get upset."_

" _Oh no sweetie you have nothing to be sorry about. I know how much you wanted that star balloon." Diane looked at her watch._

" _Why don't I get you another one?"_

" _But mom you said I can only get one."_

" _Yes, I did say that but that's because I ran out of cash. So if we go to the bank now we can have just enough time to come back and get the balloon."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, now let's hurry."Diane and Elisa quickly ran to the nearest taxi cab and headed towards the bank. An hour later they reached the bank and headed back to the museum. It was dark by the time the finally reach the museum. They ran towards the area where the balloon stand was but by the time they got there it was too late. The event was over and everything was shutting down for the night. Elisa ran off trying to look for the balloon stand._

" _Elisa, wait!" Diane quickly ran after her. Elisa ran and ran. She ran until she reached the back door entrance of the museum. As she got close to the back door Elisa senses something calling to her. She entered the museum. Diane spotted her entering the building and quickly followed. Both Elisa and Diane ran until they reach the Native American exhibit. Elisa slowed down as she reached the desk where a certain artifact was on display inside a box. Diane watched as Elisa opened the box and revealed a pendent from inside. Elisa touched the pendent and as she did the pendent change colors right in front of her. They looked at the pendent as a bright light glowed brightly around them._

"And then what happened?" Broadway asked.

"Well not much really. The security guard came and showed up. I apologized and put the pendent back and then we headed home."

 _Diane and Elisa took a short cut through the park to get home. As they walked home a firefly flew right in front of Elisa. She followed the firefly over a small bridge and saw many other fireflies dancing around a small river and grass._

" _I guess we have to wait until we can see dad in the sky."_

"The next morning Elisa started to act strangely. She was afraid of bright lights and started wandering around in a daze talking to herself, saying things that didn't make any sense to me at all." Goliath, Angela and Matt looked at each other when she said that part.

"One evening Elisa disappeared and I went looking for her. I franticly searched the entire city for her. I finally found her at the cemetery. She was kneeling in front of her father's grave. She was…holding a knife to her wrist. Thankfully I was able to stop her before she did it but it wasn't my little girl anymore. It was like someone else was in her and took over."

Everyone couldn't believe the story they just heard. They never thought in a million years this happened to their friend, their sister and to one their love. Elisa was so cheerful and happy all the time.

'Maybe it was her way of hiding her pain.' Goliath thought.

"Diane, do you think that Elisa developed multiple personality disorder." Matt said.

"What's that?" Brooklyn said.

"I read an article about multiple personality disorder." Lex said, "It's a rare disorder where two or more personalities with distinct memories and behavior patterns apparently exist in one individual."

"So basically the young lass has more than one personality inside her." Hudson said.

"It is possible but I'm not sure." Diane said.

"What did you do after you found Elisa at the cemetery?" Angela asked.

"I guided Elisa home. She was still in the daze but it looked like she snapped out of it as soon as we got home. Elisa became very tired so I took her to bed. I watched her the entire night, making sure she didn't leave. The next morning she became herself again. I asked her if she remember anything about the night before and she said no. I just watched her as she played with Derek and Beth. During her bath Elisa noticed the small on her foot. She was confused about how she got it so I told her that she was sleep walking and she cut herself while walking around. It was the only way of protecting her from the truth."

"Has Elisa ever tried to cut herself again?" Goliath asked though he was afraid what the answer might be.

Diane shook her head, "No it was the first and only time she'd ever tried it. I even took her to the doctor a few days later."

"And what did the doctor say?" Matt asked.

"He said that these episodes as he calls them were triggered from her father's death. It usually happens to a child after a loss of a loved one. He assured me that Elisa would grow out of it. But even with the doctors assurance I still feared that Elisa episodes will return. And they did. I tried everything I can to protect her from whatever it was that had a hold on Elisa."

As Goliath heard Diane the story and what Elisa went through afterwards something was still bothering him.

"Diane, what was the pendent that Elisa touched?"

"I'm not quite sure. The security guard told me that it was a new discovery. A professor told him that it belonged to the Hopi tribe. The professor was still researching the origin and the history behind it. He had never seen it before."

When Matt heard that he quickly took out a photo from his pocket, "Diane did the pendent look like this."

Diane took the picture from Matt and when she saw the picture her eyes grew, "This is it. This is the pendent that Elisa touched when she was little. But how did you…"

"It was the special assignment we had a few nights ago. We had to protect the pendent from jewel thieves."

"And it was around that time that Elisa started act strangely." Angela said.

"Do you think that there's a connection between Elisa and the pendent?" Hudson suggested.

"It is possible that in some way or another there is." Goliath said.

"Maybe the pendent is cursed." Broadway said.

"Do you think?" Lex asked. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to think.

"Well…whatever the case is we have to protect Elisa at all cost. Until we solve this curse or whatever this is happening." Matt said, 'I'm not going to lose another sister. Whatever's happening to Elisa I will do everything in my power to stop it.

"Matt's right until this is solve we should keep an eye on Elisa." Brooklyn said.

"I agree, the clan and I will keep an eye on Elisa at night. Making sure she doesn't go anywhere alone. And if she begins to act strangely we will bring her straight home." Goliath said, 'I will do anything to protect my love.'

"I can keep an eye on her during the day. She won't leave my sight again." Matt said with determination. Goliath could see the determination in his eyes. He knew that Matt felt horrible about what happened tonight.

"Now then, the next thing we need to do is try to solve the mystery behind the pendent." Goliath said. Everyone began to figure out the pendent and the connection to Elisa as well as asked Diane any information she can give them that can help. As the discussed everything in the living room inside Elisa's bedroom Elisa stood at the door. She heard everything they were talked about. After she finished listening to their conversation Elisa slowly headed to her bed. As she lay in her bed she couldn't help but think about everything she heard tonight.

'Oh mom I had no idea how much you went through. How much I scared you? How much I'm scaring you now. You don't deserve this mom…none of you do, especially you Goliath. I would rather die than make any of them suffer.' Elisa buried her face in her pillow as tears fell down her cheeks. She hated herself for causing so much pain to her mother and her friends. She hated the fact that her own mother had lie to her in order to protect her from the truth.

'I know what I have to do in order to make this right. I know what needs to be done. I just hope that my mother would forgive me for everything I put her through.' She cried silently into her pillow until she finally went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning Elisa woke up with much in her mind. Everything she heard, every lie that everyone told her order to protect her from the truth, the harm she caused to the people she love…

"It's too much." A few tears escaped from her eyes. Slowly moving away from her bed Elisa stood in front of the window and look outside for what might be her last summer morning.

"I know what I have to do. And I know that I need to this. I just hope that after all of this I finally get the answer to everything." She then heard a knock.

"Elisa." Diane slowly opened her door.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Of course mom, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well last night…"

"Oh did I sleep walk again. I really need to get that under control. I hope I didn't scare everyone." Elisa said with a big smile on her face.

Diane smiled at her daughter. 'At least she doesn't know what happened last night.' "No honey not at all. We actually found you before you went too far."

"That's good to hear."

"Well then why don't you get showered and ready Matt's coming over and I'm making your favorite pancakes."

"Sure mom I'll be quick." Diane walked out of the room and as soon as she did Elisa's smile disappeared. "Oh mom, I wish you would have told me the truth instead of lying to me." She slowly walked to the bathroom and began to undress. She stepped into the shower and as soon as the water hit her face tears that she shed before began to fall down again.

15 minutes later Elisa emerged from her room wearing another dress her mother bought her to wear. Though she only wore it once and wasn't very fond of the dress Elisa wanted to make today special for her mom. She didn't want her mom to know what she was planning on doing tonight. As she entered the living room Elisa saw Matt sitting on the couch. She took a deep breath, 'Show time Elisa.'

"Hey Matt."

"Oh hey Elisa." Matt stood up, "How are you….whoa." As soon as Matt got a good look at Elisa he couldn't believe it. Elisa stood there wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress with a flowery lace designed on top part of the dress.

Matt blushed a bit when he saw her, "Elisa, you're….you're wearing another dress. Must be a world record."

"Haha very funny. It's another hot day and well I decided to wear something cooler so I figured why not."

"Well you look very beautiful in it. The color really suits you nicely. And I bet Goliath will think so too."

It was Elisa's turn to blush, "Thanks Matt, by the way what's with the bandage around your neck."

His hand quickly went to his neck, "Oh well…umm… it's really embarrassing but…um…" Matt was stuck he didn't know what to say. 'I can't tell her the truth it would kill her. C'mon man think, think.' He then quickly got an idea. "Well you see…I cut myself shaving pretty badly so I wrapped my neck with a bandage so the...umm…cut doesn't bleed as much. Pretty dumb right haha."

"Yup, pretty dumb. You need to be more careful Matt."

"Don't I know it haha." 'So glad she bought it.' Matt thought.

Elisa too laughed a bit, 'Glad he thinks I actually bought that.' She thought as she kept her force smile up. But it quickly fell when she spoke.

"By the way Matt I wanted to apologize about last night. I know that Goliath asked you to watch me and I hope you didn't get into any hot water with him."

"It was no big deal Elisa, don't worry about it. We stopped you before you went too far. And as for Goliath he was more upset about leaving you. When you disappeared he blamed himself for not being there to watch over you. He really cares about you, you know. I still think you should tell him."

"I know…I just…" Elisa looked down, not knowing what to say. 'I want to tell Goliath how much I love him but…" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mothers' voice.

"Hey you two the pancakes are ready."

Matt grabbed Elisa's hand and smiled at her, "C'mon let's eat. I'm starving."

Elisa gave him a true smile, "Yeah, let's eat." Matt, still holding her hand, guided her to the table. They all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast together. Diane was thrilled to see Elisa in the dress she got her. She knew that the dress suit her well. Once they finished eating Matt took Diane and Elisa around the city. It was his way of keeping an eye on Elisa but also to give both her and Diane a break from everything that has happened these past few days. They went everywhere around the city from the park, grab some lunch, went to the ice cream parlor, even a few dress shops though to his and Elisa's dismay.

All throughout their day Elisa did her best to have fun and enjoy everything. She had too her, for her mother's and Matt's sake. She wanted to make this day the best day for them, filled with happy memories. After walking some more they decided it was time go home. Matt went to the clock tower to invite the clan for dinner that Diane was preparing. When they got home Elisa said she felt tired and wanted to rest up a bit. Though Diane suggested that she sleep on the couch Elisa told her she would be more comfortable in her bed. She agreed but only if Elisa left the bedroom door open.

As Elisa lay in her bed she couldn't help but think about what she was going to do tonight. 'Is this the only way to get the answers I need? Am I willing to sacrifice everything for it? Family? Friends? Love? Is it worth it?' Couldn't stand lying in her bed anymore Elisa got up and opened her small desk drawer and took out a piece of paper, pen and an envelope. She quickly looked outside the door and saw her mother working on the meal. Knowing that she will be distracted for a while Elisa began to write.

Meanwhile the sun had already set as the clan landed on the apartment roof. As they all stepped inside they were greeted by Diane.

"Hello everyone glad you could make it." Diane said.

"Wow, something sure smells delicious." Angela said

"I sure hope so. I'm making lasagna with garlic bread and salad."

"Mmm it sure sounds good." Broadway said.

"If you like that just wait until dessert comes."

"Oh I can't wait."

"Now then why don't you all sit down while I get the table ready."

"Would you like some help?" Angela asked.

"That would be great thank you."

As everyone sat down Goliath couldn't help but notice something, "Where is Elisa?"

"She's taking a nap in her room. After everything we did today Elisa felt tired and decided to rest for a bit.

"I see."

Diane heard the worried sound of his voice, "Don't worry Goliath I've made sure that Elisa didn't go anywhere. The door was kept open and I check up on her everyone few minutes. But she should be waking up by now. Goliath do you mind getting her?"

"Not at all." Goliath got up and headed towards her bedroom. As he entered instead he was surprise to see the room was empty. He was about to call everyone when he noticed a letter on the bed. He picked it up and saw that the letter was address to him. He opened the envelope and began to read…

" _Dear Goliath,_

 _I'm writing this to you because I think you will understand. I decided it was time to finally get the answers I've been looking for. The answers as to why everything has happened these past few days. Heck since it started when I was 11 years old. So I've decided maybe it was time to go to the skies after all. I have a feeling that this is the only solution that will make everyone happy. And I have a feeling that this is the only way to find what I was looking for. I don't know how long it will take but I promise you I will come back. One way or another I will. Until then it will make me really happy if you can keep an eye on my mom and Matt for me. I know that they are under a lot of stress lately. All of you have been a lot of stress lately and it was because of me. I just wish you can all forgive me for causing so much pain to everyone, especially you Goliath. You're the last person I ever wanted to hurt. I care about you too much and it pains me to see you suffer so much because of me. Promise me Goliath. Watch over them for me._

 _Love Elisa._

 _P.S. Please tell Matt I'm sorry about his neck. I never ever wanted him to get hurt the way he did._

"Elisa…" Goliath looked out the window that Elisa used to escape. He quickly ran to the living room.

"Lad, what is it?" Hudson asked.

"Elisa's gone."

"What?!" They couldn't believe what they heard.

"But that's not possible. I've been checking up on her she was there in her bed." Diane said.

"She left on her own."

"What do you mean, Goliath?" Lex asked. Goliath gave Diane the letter that Elisa wrote. She read it out loud and couldn't believe it.

"She knew. All along." Brooklyn said.

"No, I have a feeling that she found out about everything last night." Matt said.

"But why didn't she say anything." Diane said.

"I guess she wanted us to believe that everything was back to normal with her. She didn't want us to worry about her."

"Do you think Elisa's going to hurt herself? I mean she said she was going to the skies to get the answers she was looking for." Lex said. Everyone was wondering the same thing. 'Was she really going to hurt herself?'

"No, Elisa would never…I mean she couldn't…"

"Diane you said that this has happened before." Matt said.

"But this was different! She was herself anymore! I…" A few tears ran down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. 'Crying wasn't going to solve anything.' "We have to find her."

"How? We don't know where to start looking?" Broadway said.

"I know where she would be. Come everyone we must hurry." Everyone quickly went outside and jumped off the rooftop. Goliath carried Elisa while Broadway carried Matt. They glided towards their destination.

Meanwhile outside a familiar building Elisa stood and with determination in her eyes she walked up to the back door and entered inside.


	15. Chapter 14

The clan followed Goliath towards their destination with quickness and determination. Though they have no idea as to where Goliath was leading them, they trusted him. They knew that he will lead them to Elisa before it was too late.

"Father, where exactly are we going?" Angela asked.

"The only place Elisa believes she will get answers she so desperately wants." Goliath said.

"You mean the museum." Brooklyn said.

"Exactly."

"Why there?" Broadway said.

"Think about it guys this whole ordeal started at the museum and every time Elisa disappeared we would always find her there." Lex said.

"And last night was no exception. But more importantly she will be heading towards the Native American Exhibit." Goliath said.

"That's right. The pendent is located at that exhibit. From the information Elisa learned last night she knows that this nightmare started when she touched it." Hudson said.

"Of course, it makes sense." Matt said.

"Look, I can see the museum from here." Lex said. Everyone looked ahead and sure enough they were close to the museum. A few moments later they landed in front of the building. They were discouraged to see that the outside was empty.

"I don't see Elisa out here. Do you think she's inside already?" Brooklyn asked.

"She probably is." Lex said.

"Only one way to find out." Matt quickly ran to the back. Everyone quickly followed. As they reached the back of the building they could clearly see the back door was open. They ran inside the building but once they were in they stopped.

"Ok, what's the quickest way to the exhibit?" Diane asked.

"Through the Dino exhibit, that's how I was able to catch up with Elisa and the jewel thief a few nights ago." Goliath led everyone through the Dino Exhibit and quickly reached the Native American Exhibit. But when they got there Diane gasped at what she saw. Elisa laid face down on ground in front of the display. Faint tears came down from her eyes but worst of all blood coming from her right wrist.

"Elisa!" Everyone ran to her side. Diane kneeled next to her daughter. She gently moved her and placed her head on her lap. She gently grabbed her wrist, trying to limit the blood lost as much as possible. But as she move her wrist something caught her eye. Diane took a closer look at her wrist.

'What is going on with her wrist? I don't understand…'

"Diane what's…oh my god!" When Matt saw the blood on the floor and how Diane was holding Elisa's wrist he quickly took action.

He quickly took off the top layer of his shirt, "This will help stop the bleeding until we take her to the hospital."

"Wait, Matt."

"What?"

"Look at her wrist." Everyone looked at Elisa's wrist.

"There's no cut." Broadway said.

"And I don't see any wounds expect for this mark." Diane said.

"But then…where did the blood come from?" Lex asked.

"More importantly where did the mark come from?" Brooklyn asked. Hudson got closer to Elisa and examines her.

"It doesn't look like Elisa lost any blood and there no other wounds that would have caused her to lose any. As for the mark well I can't explain it."

"What in the world happened to you my little star?" Diane was confused and scared for her daughter.

"Maybe she was trying to reach the sky from here." Broadway said. Suddenly a bright light emerged from behind. Everyone turned and saw the pendent glowing. Without a hint of hesitation Goliath opens the case display and grabs the pendent. He then kneeled in front of Elisa.

"Father…"

"I don't know why but I can sense something coming from the pendent. An emotion of some kind."

"What do you sense lad?" Hudson asked.

"I sense a feeling of nostalgia and sadness. It's the only way I can describe it." Goliath looked at the pendent and then at Elisa.

"Diane lay her down and stand back." Diane did as she was told and laid her down. Everyone watched as Goliath placed the pendent on Elisa. The pendents' light grew stronger as soon as it touched her body.

"Are you sure about this?" Diane asked. Goliath nodded as he pushed the pendent into her body. As soon as he did that the light began to engulf them until they couldn't see anything. Suddenly their scenery changed and a voice began to speak…


	16. Chapter 15

" _My name is Hototo. Please listen to my story. It was a truly beautiful summer day. My wife and I had just welcomed our first child. She was born with an unusual mark on her wrist. Though many members of our tribe believed to be a bad omen we didn't believe them. She was too perfect._

 _Whenever she cried my wife and I would sing her a lullaby which have been past down in my family for many years. Usually she would stop crying almost immediately. But on that day she didn't."_

 _Hototo and his wife sang and sang but their child continued to cry. It was the middle of the night as they stood at the field. The moon light shinning down upon them. Suddenly the bright moon light emulated from the sky. They looked up and saw something gently falling from the sky._

" _A pendent fell from the sky. We were certain that the gods send the pendent down to comfort her and protect her." Hototo caught the pendent and gently placed it around his daughter. As soon as it placed around her, the crying stopped. The couple smiled as their daughter slept soundly in their arms._

" _This is what I imagine how my live will be. Standing here under the moon light sky with stars shinning down upon us; holding my wife and daughter. Never letting them go. But it wasn't meant to be…"_

" _My wife was struck by a terrible illness. The shaman did everything in his power to relieve her from this illness but alas it was too late. My wife, my beloved was gone. Many in my tribe believed my daughter was to blame, bringing the bad omen to this world. They believed that they gods punished my beloved for bringing a child like that to this world. Once they discovered the pendent that descendent from the sky, the shaman said it must by curse along with the mark. The only way to rid that curse is by sacrifice…_

" _That night I ran away from our tribe. I knew that it was dangerous for us to stay." Hototo wrapped his daughter with the blanket his wife made before she died. He waited until the die of night to leave. When it was safe he took his daughter and ran, never looking back._

" _We traveled for many months over treacherous plains, surviving horrific storms and finding shelter wherever we could. We needed to get as far away as possible, so no one could find us._

" _Finally, after 2 years exhausted from our travels we arrived at another tribe. The shaman was very kind to us even though we were outsiders. For the first time in what felt like an eternity I felt like we found a place where we belong. I was so sure that Aiyanna and I could start a new live in this peaceful tribe. But as summer came to pass a deadly plague struck the tribe. People were dying each passing day."_

 _Hototo kneeled next to her sick daughter. She was lying inside the hut of the shaman, who was trying to get her fever to go down._

" _How is Aiyanna? Is there any hope for her?"_

" _I believe that the worse may be over. We will know more once her fever breaks." The shaman placed a new wet cloth on top of forehead._

" _I should tell you that many believe that you and your daughter have brought this curse upon us."_

 _Hototo couldn't believe what the shaman said, "What! That's not true."_

" _I should have realized that it was a mistake to allow strangers to stay here. They believed that the pendent your daughter possesses is curse and brought this plague onto them. If they discover the mark on your daughter wrist they will demand that she be sacrifice to appease the god."_

 _Tears started to swell up in his eyes, "You mean she'll be slaughter like an animal."_

" _I'm sorry but that is the way of our people. It is our accustomed for averring disasters here."_

 _Hototo couldn't believe it. Tears fell down his face, "How could they be so heartless to kill an innocent child. She's my life, she's my only treasure! She's all that I have left in this world!_

" _You must give her up Hototo. If you refuse there will not be one but two sacrifices. I beg you."_

 _Hototo felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want his daughter to be slaughter at the hand of the people. There was only thing to do._

" _Then I…I will do it myself." Slowly he crawled up to his daughter. With his shaky hands his reached down and began to choke his daughter to death. But as soon as he started to pressure on her neck he quickly removed them._

" _I can't! I can't do this! What kind of father could destroy their precious daughter?! Even if it met the end of the world, who could possible murder their own child!" He took one last look at his daughter and with tears in his eyes he made his decision._

" _Take me as a sacrifice instead of her. Please keep her safe. I am intrusting you with her life when I'm gone." Hototo grab the knife that was near._

" _No, don't be a foul!" But it was too late. Hototo slit his throat and fell backwards bleeding to death._

There was another flash of light. As it began to fade 11 year old version of Elisa appear. She stood inside the museum right next to the balloon stand. She was wearing a white summer dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist. The same one she wore when she went to the museum with her mother. The museum was surrounded by lively people walking around enjoying themselves. Elisa, however, looked scared and worried. She began to look around calling to someone.

"Dad?...Daddy, where are you?"

"I'm right here sweetheart." Elisa turned and smiled widely at her father.

"There you are dad."

"Are you hungry my little Elisa?" Elisa nodded no.

"Is there anything you want?" Again, Elisa shook her head no.

"Hey dad, I think….I have to go home now. Mom is going to be worried about me and Matt too. I know that the guys will be extremely worried as well. And… I have a special friend that I would like to see again. He's very dear to me and someone I care for a lot. I can honestly say that I love him with all my heart."

"I see."

"I think it's time I told him. I can't hide my feelings for him because it wouldn't be fair for the both of us. Like Matt said one of us have to take the first step."

"Elisa."

"Yes?"

"If things are too hard for you, you can come with me." Peter then extended his hand. Elisa thought about it for a sec but then she remembered what Goliath told her.

"Listen dad I wanted…I wanted to thank you. I understand why you did what you did that day. You wanted to protect me and made sure nothing happened to me. You sacrifice everything so that I can still be here in this world. So I…" A few tears began to fall down Elisa's face, "I wanted to thank you everything you've done for me."

"Honey..."

"That's all I needed to tell you."

Peter smiled at his daughter, "My little Elisa, you no longer have to hold this burden anymore. You can now live happily ever after." He then walked up to his daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The pendent around Elisa's neck began to glow and engulfed both of them in the light. As the light faded away everyone was back at the museum. They looked at each other and couldn't believe what they just witness.

"Did that just happen?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Goliath said.

"Guys look." Everyone looked at Elisa and saw the pendents' light faded away and returned back to its original color. As soon as the light disappeared Elisa opened her eyes.

"Hey guys."

"Oh Elisa." Diane was so happy to her daughter awake and back to her own self.

"Welcome back Elisa." Matt said. Elisa smiled and slowly sat up. She then took a look at her wrist and saw the mark disappear. Diane couldn't believe how the mark just disappeared like that but she didn't care. She looked at Elisa and wrapped her arms around her.

"My little star. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Aye, we are all happy to see you back to old yourself lass." Hudson said.

"Me too." Elisa felt something around her neck and looked down. She saw the pendent and touched the stone around it. 'Thank you for giving me a chance to see my dad again.' Elisa held the pendent for a few moments before letting go.

"Elisa, are you alright?" Matt asked.

Elisa looked at everyone and smiled at them, "Never better." Taking one last look at the pendent she knew it was time to let it go, "I think it's time to this back where it belongs."

"Allow me Elisa." Goliath took her hand and helped her up from the ground. He then placed his claw around Elisa's neck and removed the pendent. He gently placed the pendent back on display.

"So…it's finally over." Elisa couldn't believe that this whole ordeal was over.

"Yes it is honey. It's finally over." Diane grabbed Elisa and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. I just wanted to protect you."

"You don't have to apologize mom. I should be the one doing that. I caused you…all of you to worry and a great deal of pain. I never wanted to do that to any of you." Diane gently pulled away from Elisa so she can see her eye to eye.

"Don't blame yourself Elisa. None of this is your fault. I think in a way this was meant to happen. It gave you a chance to get the closure you needed. And seeing your father again gave me some closure as well."

"Wait you saw dad too?"

"We all did."

"He asked me if I wanted to go with him but I couldn't. To be honest it was a little hard to tell him that. But I was able to thank him for everything he did for him. Just like you said Goliath."

"No Elisa that was all you and it looks like you where able to get your wish after all." Goliath said. Elisa smiled at him knowing that he was right.

"Now then why don't we all head home? Dinner still sitting on the table after all." Diane said. Everyone agreed and headed up to the roof. Once outside the clan, Matt and Diane were preparing to leave. Goliath was just about to pick Elisa up to carry her home but she stepped back.

"Goliath, could we stay behind for a bit. There's something I want to talk to you about." Elisa face became red and couldn't really look at him in the eye

"Of course." He then turned towards the others, "We will meet you back at the apartment." No other words needed to be said as they clan glided back home, leaving the two alone. They stood there in silence. Elisa was trying to collect her thoughts as too how she was going to tell Goliath her feelings.

'It's now or never Elisa.' Taking a deep breath Elisa looks at Goliath straight in the eye and spoke.

"Goliath these last few days I had to face my past and let go of the burden that I've kept for so long. After finally seeing my dad and telling him everything I wanted to tell him I realized that everything will never be the same after tonight. I feel as though something inside me has changed."

"You don't have the weight on your shoulders anymore Elisa. You're free from the burden you placed upon yourself. And just as your father said you can live happily now. That is the change you feel."

"Yes but with this change there's still one more change I need to do and it's best to do this change myself. It's time I took a leap of faith for something I really want."

"Elisa."

Elisa's face was beet red and her heart was beating lightening fast.

"Goliath," With fierce determination in her eye she said the words that have been carved inside her heart, "I love you. I truly and deeply love you."

Goliath was speechless. He knew that his love for her was deep but he was afraid to take that first step towards confessing his feelings. He believed that it might hurt their friendship if he said something and he was shot down.

"I love you too Elisa. From the moment I realized I loved you it pained me that I couldn't take the necessary step forward in telling you. Because of this, my heart ached every moment I couldn't utter the words to you."

Elisa's eye began to water; tears were flowing down her cheeks. Goliath got closer to her and took her hand. He then gently kisses them, "I'm sorry for being such a coward my Elisa."

Elisa wrapped her arms around Goliath's waist and held them tight, "It doesn't matter who took the first step. I'm just so happy that you feel the same way."

"Me too my beloved." Goliath too wrapped his arms around her, "Me too."

They shared their first kiss under the moon and starry sky. Everything they faced, all the pain and suffering they been through is all forgotten. Tonight marks a new live for both of them; a new change and a new happiness for all.


End file.
